She's the Man
by natashaheisenburg
Summary: Identities are hidden, secrets are spilled, friendships are created, and rivalries are formed. Amidst the chaos, Hermione finds love in the most unexpected person. Time-travel. Genderbend. HG/SB, JP/LE. No slash.
1. 5th year: She's the traveller

**A/N: Do I seriously still need to add a disclaimer? I mean, this is, FANFICTION . net after all, . Y'know. :P So it's quite obvious that I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the story. **

**

* * *

**

**I. She's the traveler. **

**January 25, 1996; Monday  
**

Hermione squinted at the lean, brown-haired young man in front of her. In return he mimicked her expression. She sighed in annoyance and saw the fifteen year old's expression of exasperation. She crossed her arms and huffed. She needed time to get used to it. Rubbing her eyes and scowling at the boy, who scowled right back at her, she thought back to what happened earlier that day.

It was a Monday. And in Hermione's opinion, it was the best day of the week. Most students absolutely abhorred Monday. It was, after all, so _far _away from Friday, the last day of the week before weekends.

But Hermione Granger was not most girls.

She had this thirst for knowledge that not many possess. She loved reading books, carefully memorizing every word. When she attended muggle school, she was shunned by her fellow students. Hurt at being rejected, but stayed strong, she turned her attention to books; her only friends. She became engrossed with reading, not bothering to make friends. She knew they would just be talking about her behind her back. It had happened more than once, and smart Hermione did not ever want a repeat of _that. _So she made it easier for all of them. She hid behind her pile of books, and the rest of the school pretended that she didn't exist.

This continued until she turned eleven. That was when Hermione got the letter that changed her life. She was a _witch_! Magic was _real._ There was so much to learn! And she could start with a clean slate. Nobody would hate her in Hogwarts, because nobody knew her. There was a spark of hope inside her. She could finally make new friends! Nobody would be prejudiced against her. After all, they were all witches and wizards there.

But she eventually learned what a mudblood was. And she learned that since she was muggleborn, almost every pureblood apparently thought that she wasn't good enough to lick the dirt off their shoes. Rejected again, she turned to her books. She was eager to please her teachers, and she took comfort in the fact that they were still impressed with her. This did not help her popularity among the other students, who now disliked her for being a know-it-all.

In time though, she finally did what she thought she never could: she made friends. How could three first years defeat a troll and not become friends? Hermione was elated. She achieved something that she did not believe she ever could. She had _friends._ Since she had Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, she was slightly less obsessive with her school work. But that thirst to know more never left her. And so, it was the reason why she still loved Mondays.

The day started out as a normal one: She woke up at six am, twisted and stretched in bed up to six fifteen, took a bath, dressed, brushed her teeth and her hair until seven. She grabbed her books for the day and left the room just as her other roommates, started waking up. She sat down in one of the common room sofas to wait for her two best friends. She opened her Transfiguration book and started reading the seventeenth chapter.

At exactly 7:17, the two boys in question stumbled down the stairs and walked over to where Hermione was seated.

"Morning 'Mione." The two chorused.

"Good morning, Harry, Ron." She nodded at the two as she stood up from her seat.

The three students made their way from the Gryffindor tower to the Great Hall. As they arrived, people either stared or glared at Harry. He merely shook his head in annoyance, and the three sat down next to a forgetful boy in their year, Neville Longbottom.

"Morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione." He said as they took their seats.

The three returned his greeting and turned their attention to the food in front of them. Hermione piled her plate with some toast, eggs and bacon and ate at a relatively slow pace. Harry did the same. Ron on the other hand, grabbed anything that was served and stuffed it into his mouth. Hermione gave him a look of disgust, but otherwise, said nothing about his table manners.

"So, what do we have today?" Harry asked Ron.

"Jsh'ta mrnt." Ron mumbled, his mouth full.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't speak with your mouth full, Ron."

Ron scowled at her and swallowed. He took his timetable from his bag and looked at his subjects. He groaned.

"Ugh, Monday must be the _worst_ day ever! Are they trying to kill us of boredom or what?"

"Why? What do we have?"

"Double Potions, History of Magic, Divination and Double Defense Against the Dark Arts!" he exclaimed.

Harry groaned and dragged his hand down his face. "Binns, _Snape_, Trelawney and _Umbridge_. Great." He said sarcastically.

Hermione smirked at them. "I _told_ you to drop Divination and take a better course than that sad excuse for a subject."

"I know." Harry agreed. "Should have listened to you. But well, maybe when she calls on me later, I could just say that I'd drown in the lake because, er, Uranus and Mars have aligned today or something."

Ron grinned at his statement. "You could get top marks for predicting your death!" He laughed before sobering up. "Ahhh," he peered at Harry's plate and gasped. "It is awful! Those eggs!"

Harry and Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"What about them?" Harry asked him.

"It's awful! Oh my Lord! My boy! The eggs! Their shape! It is…" he whispered. "The Grim!"

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing at Ron's imitation of Trelawney.

"Those who do not have the Inner Eye dare to laugh at my prediction!" he huffed, eliciting even louder laughter from the two.

They continued creating ridiculous ways of dying all the way to the dungeons. Their laughter was cut abruptly when Snape entered the dungeons. His robe was billowing as he went to his desk. He eyed them all before turning to his favorite hobby: Harry-Hating.

"Mr. Potter. I see you think you are above the school dress code." He said silkily. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Hermione glanced at Harry's school robes, there was nothing wrong with it, but she bit her lip from saying anything against Snape.

Ron, however, was a different story.

"What's wrong with his robes?" he demanded.

Hermione resisted the urge to smack her hand to her forehead. No tact at all.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Ron, before humoring him.

"Mr. Weasley has decided to defend The Golden Boy. Ah, yes. A show of such bravery could only come from Gryffindor." He said mockingly. "Another ten points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher, Mr. Weasley. And for your information, Mr. Potter's uniform is lacking a button."

"It's just a button!" he retorted hotly.

"Detention Weasley." He turned to look at Harry. "You too, Potter."

Here, Hermione gaped at him. "For what, sir?" the words were out of her mouth before she even had a chance to think about it.

"Five points from Gryffindor for your insolence, Ms. Granger." He said as he turned to the blackboard and scribbled the instructions. Hermione bit her lip in annoyance and glanced at the board for the instructions.

They were brewing a simple blood-replenishing potion. She opened her book to the page and gathered the ingredients she needed for her potion.

She was about halfway through her potion when Snape barked at Neville.

_Poor Neville._ Hermione thought.

"Longbottom!" Neville visibly cowered before Snape. "What, in Merlin's name, is this?" he jabbed a finger towards his cauldron.

"A-a-a B-b-blood r-rep-p-plenishing p-p-potion, s-s-s-sir." He stuttered.

"_That_ is _not_ a blood replenishing potion, Mr. Longbottom. You are a waste of both my time _and_ my resources." And with that, Snape stalked away from them and turned to commend Malfoy's 'exemplary' performance.

Neville sent Hermione a pleading glance and Hermione started to coach Neville from her seat. That is until Snape saw them.

"Granger!" he snapped. "Did I not tell you to _stop_ helping Longbottom with his potions? Ten points from Gryffindor." He paused before a nasty smile crept up his face. "If you are so adamant about your decision to help Longbottom, then maybe you would like to test his potion after he is finished making it."

Both Hermione and Neville paled instantly, as both Ron and Harry reddened in anger.

"You can't make her do that!" Harry shouted from his seat.

"_Sit down_, Mr. Potter. And make that detention with me every day till the end of this week. You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do in this class." He turned back to Hermione. "Well Ms. Granger?" he gestured to Neville's cauldron.

As Hermione approached the bubbling, vibrant red solution that was Neville's potion, she noticed that her classmates (and even Snape) backed away from the cauldron, as if it would explode on her. As she bent down to scoop the potion she saw something fall into the cauldron.

She didn't have time to react as the potion exploded. Black smoke emitted from the cauldron, impairing her view. She coughed a few times before performing a bubble-head charm. She couldn't hear Snape talking. In fact she couldn't hear _anyone_ talking. As the smoke dissipated, Hermione looked around the room. Nobody was there. Her belongings weren't there.

_Strange. _

Ron and Harry were probably just playing a trick on her.

She went out of the dungeons. It was very dark for some reason, as if it were already nighttime. Walking along the corridor, she bumped into someone, and both tumbled to the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow." The boy beneath her said. Hermione quickly got up and apologized. She extended a hand and helped the boy up.

"Are you all right?" Hermione had asked. Her voice sounded a bit rough and deep. Much like a boy's. It was probably a side-effect of the fumes.

"Yes, I'm fine." The black-haired boy dusted himself off and shot her a look, which she couldn't exactly see in the dark. "Next time, maybe you should watch where you're going."

Hermione gave the boy a look. "You could be a tad bit politer." She said coolly.

"I don't care what you think, mate." She could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

Hermione was about to retort when a different voice interrupted her.

"PADFOOT! Where are you?"

_Padfoot?_

"Over here, James!"

_James?_

She could hear people walking towards them.

"Ouch! That was my foot, James!"

"Well, I can't see as well as you do in the dark!"

A hand rested on Hermione's shoulder. She jumped in surprise.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked them.

"I think the question is, 'Who are _you'_?"

"Oh, he's just someone I bumped into on the way from the kitchens." Said the boy from a while ago.

"Siri, is that you?"

_Siri?_

"That's me, Moony."

_Moony?_

"Oh, for goodness' sake," Annoyed, Hermione grabbed her wand, "_Lumos_."

Light erupted from the tip of her wand and she got a good look at three. She gasped in surprise.

To her right was Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot, godfather of Harry Potter, first and only Azkaban escapee, framed by Peter Pettigrew. In front of her was Remus Lupin, also known as Moony, a werewolf, their ex-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And on her right was James Potter, AKA Prongs, ex-Auror, husband of Lily Potter nee' Evans, and father of Harry James Potter.

She stared at them in shock.

The wheels in her head started to turn, but they stopped abruptly.

She really _was_ unable to comprehend how the three of them were in front of her, and a lot younger at that.

Therefore, she thought of the only logical solution:

Going to Dumbledore.

"_Nox_," She extinguished the light and walked away from the three.

"Mental, that one," She heard as she was striding away. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she was quite able to see where she was going. Only when she reached Dumbledore's office did she ignite her wand.

"Ummm," it then occurred to her that she didn't even _know_ the password to his office. Oh well, she could always guess. "Acid Pops?" she said hopefully, but the gargoyle didn't move.

"Er, Cockroach Cluster? Chocolate Frogs? Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans? Pumpkin Pasties? Cauldron Cakes?"

No reaction. She was starting to get frustrated.

"Lemon Drop? Sherbet Lemon?"

Still no reaction.

"Ughhh. Reese's Peanut Butter cups? Butterfinger? Kitkat?"

Finally, the gargoyle moved aside. And as Hermione ascended the steps to Dumbledore's office, she found herself wondering how in the world Dumbledore knew about Kitkats. Casting the thought aside, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." came Dumbledore's voice. Hermione opened the door and he looked mildly bewildered at seeing her. His expression shifted back to what Hermione loved to call "the grandfather look" and smiled at her.

"Can I help you, Mister-?"

Hermione bristled at his addressing her. Not only did he not recognize her, but he even called her a mister!

"Professor, it's me, Hermione Granger."

Dumbledore continued to stare at her for a moment.

"Fifth year, Gryffindor prefect?" she reminded him. He merely looked at her curiously.

"Well, Mr. Granger…"

"It's Miss Granger, Professor. Honestly, do I look that much like a guy to you?" she said, affronted. She gasped as she realized whom she was talking to. "I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to-,"

"It is quite all right, my boy," his eyes twinkled. "Forgive me for what I am about to say, Ms. Granger, but from where I am seated, I'm afraid you do." The Headmaster eyed her.

Hermione sighed, and ran her hand through her short, straight hair. As she opened her mouth to say something to him, she froze.

Wait a minute.

Short, straight hair?

She gasped before both of her hands flew to her head. Strangely enough, her hair was as short as Harry's, and was straight rather than the bushy state she was used to.

"What happened to my hair?" she panicked. What in the world happened to her. As she fretted over her state, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Perhaps you had a haircut before coming here?" he suggested somewhat lamely. "Did you want to apply at Hogwarts, Miss Granger? It is, after all, only the 1st of September. You would not have any catching up to do, yet."

Hermione looked at him, puzzled. Unless she was mistaken, it was the 25th of January. "But sir, it's-," she stopped abruptly as a thought entered her mind.

"Sir," her voice wavered a bit. "What year is it?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"Ahhh. I see now." Dumbledore nodded briefly before peering at her over his half-moon spectacles. "A time-traveler? We haven't had those in quite some time." He paused. "And to answer your question Ms. Granger, it's 1975."

The 70s. Oh joy.

"May I ask the circumstances which led to your appearing here?" He asked.

She launched into her tale about what happened during potions, carefully leaving out all their names.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "That potion explosion might also have caused your transformation."

Hermione sighed. This needed some getting used to. Oh yes, she was used to all the weird things that had happened to her. Being Harry's friend definitely put her in many strange situations, but this, by far, was the most surreal.

"So, professor, am I stuck like this…forever?"

"Not likely, my dear." he said. "No worries, I will talk to our resident Potions Master about the situation. I have a feeling he would be glad to help." He gave her a smile. "You are a Gryffindor, correct?"

She nodded.

"All right. You will then be residing in the Gryffindor Tower tomorrow. As of tonight, you may use of one of the unused quarters in the seventh floor."

Hermione nodded again, and the two proceeded to the seventh floor. Dumbledore stopped before a painting.

"Good evening, Perseus." He greeted the man in the painting.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'good' since you have clearly disturbed it already, you barmy old coot!" Perseus snapped. Hermione could swear she was hearing Snape talking.

Dumbledore merely chuckled. "Forgive me, Perseus. But this young…boy needs to stay in these rooms."

"Hmph. Very well. Enter." He said irritably was the portrait swung open.

Hermione glanced at the room and at once got the feeling that she was in the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. The room was small, and looked like it hasn't been used in many years. There was dust everywhere.

"I was hoping to give you better accommodations than this, Ms. Granger, but I am afraid that this is the only spare room we have." He sounded apologetic. He waved his wand, and the room was magically cleaned, but still looked shabby.

"No, it's really fine, Professor. I apologize for imposing." she looked down.

"It's no problem, Hermione." He said cheerfully. "I hope you settle in quite well. I have ordered a house elf to bring up some clothes for you. Tomorrow, you will find a trunk in your room filled with what you need for the term."

"About that sir, what name would you suggest I use?"

"It depends on you."

She thought for a while. Daniel was a nice first name.

"How about Daniel, sir? Daniel…"

"Chronos?" The Headmaster suggested.

Hermione grinned at the pun. Trust Dumbledore to think of a time-related last name. "Daniel Chronos it is, sir."

Dumbledore beamed, eyes twinkling. "Well, now that that's settled, I shall bid you good night, Mr. Chronos."

"Good night, professor."

And that was what happened. Hermione grimaced at the thought of tomorrow. She turned away from the mirror and looked at the pajamas sprawled on her bed. Shaking her head, she changed into them. Taking off her shirt, she noticed the flatness of her chest. She sighed. This really was something she needed to get used to.

Now completely dressed, she flopped down on the bed, and worried about tomorrow.

She dreaded meeting people who were dead during her time or were Death Eaters. She was convinced that meetings with them would either lead her to get so angry and hex them for no reason or breakdown and cry. Either way, it was not a good sign. And, it was highly possible and probable that her presence would end up screwing up the timeline. She hoped she would get through the week.

_Who am I kidding? I don't even know if I'm going to last until tomorrow!_

A she fell asleep, one thought dominated her head:

_I'm screwed._

**A/N:**

**Read and review please. ^^ I would appreciate it if no one would flame. It is, indeed, a waste of both of our time. But if you have any constructive criticism to leave, feel free to do so. :D**


	2. 5th year: She's the new kid

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! :D **

**Btw, I will be referring to Hermione as 'he' from now on. :) This is told from both Sirius' and Hermione's POV. Sorry for switching back and forth repeatedly. :P

* * *

**

**II. She's the new kid. **

**September 2, 1975; Tuesday  
**

Sirius' POV.

Sirius Orion Black woke up with a start. He breathed in deeply and calmed himself. He was in the dorm, laying on his bed. There was no Regulus, no _Avada Kedavra, _and no Voldemort. He shook himself. He had been having dreams regarding the Dark Lord ever since he met him last summer. His parents attended the annual summer ball, hosted by Abraxas Malfoy, and made him and Regulus go.

Sirius did not really want to attend that horrendous party. He did not feel a need to _mingle_ with blood purists. He made himself scarce, leaving the room, staying on the balcony, hiding behind the bushes. He had applauded himself silently for being successful in evading everybody.

Irony was such a bitch.

A few minutes before flooing home, he bumped into the Dark Lord…literally. He (Voldemort) gave him (Sirius) a chilling smile and told him that despite his being a Gryffindor, it would do him good to join his, Voldemort's, ranks.

Sirius buried the thoughts in the deep recesses of his brain. He wanted to enjoy his time at Hogwarts. He shifted into a more comfortable position, unwilling to get up just yet.

Just as he was drifting back to sleep, Sirius heard his curtain being drawn back. He sat up and faced his assailant, and he was greeted by a jet of water to his face. As he spluttered and wiped his face on whatever dry part was left of his pajamas, he scowled at the grinning face of his best friend: James Potter.

"Wakey, wakey, Padfoot!" he said cheerfully.

"You know, you could have woken me up the normal way, like shaking me or something."

"I _could_ have, but where's the fun in that?"

"Don't lie, Sirius," came the voice of their resident werewolf and other best friend, Remus Lupin. "No amount of shaking could have woken _you_ up."

"True," James agreed. "A herd of hippogriffs could have passed and you _still_ would have been sleeping soundly."

"All right, all right." Sirius waved them off. He grabbed his wand from bedside table and cast _tempus_. The glowing numbers read 7:14.

"It's only a quarter past seven," he yawned. "Why are you all up so early?"

James eyes gleamed with mischief. "I wanted to be in the Great Hall before Snivelly makes his grand entrance."

Sirius laughed aloud. How could he have forgotten about the prank? "Wait for me. I wanna see the look on Snivellus' face when he arrives." And with those words, he jumped off the bed and raced to the bathroom to take a bath.

The three were down in the Great Hall in a matter of minutes. As they strode in, Lily Evans glanced at them with a raised eyebrow, probably wondering what they were doing up so early.

"Good morning, Lilyflower." James ruffled up his hair and gave Evans lascivious grin.

"No Potter," she replied coldly."I will _not_ go out with you."

"Come on, love, I haven't even asked yet."

"Don't call me that. And you would have asked anyway, so allow me to reiterate: I do not like you, and I will never go out with you. How many times do I have to say that for it to get through that thick skull of yours?"

James placed one hand over his heart. "You wound me, Evans." He said dramatically.

She growled. "I'll do more than that if you don't leave me alone!"

He merely shrugged and backed off, much to Sirius' disappointment. It was always entertaining to watch James make a fool out of himself in front of Evans.

Sirius sat down beside Remus, and James sat across them. Peter was still up in their dorm, asleep. No amount of shaking, shouting, or water-pouring had gotten him out of bed.

The three started on their breakfast but kept their eyes on the entrance to the Great Hall, waiting for Snape.

The door opened and a person strode in. Much to their disappointment, it was not Snape. Rather, it was a boy about fifteen or sixteen years of age with chestnut colored hair and brown eyes. He walked down the hall, seemingly unaware of the eyes that followed his every movement, and up to the teacher's table.

Dumbledore gave him a small smile and stood up. "If I could have your attention for a moment," The students immediately quieted down.

"Thank you," he smiled gesturing towards him. "This here is Mr. Daniel Chronos. Due to special circumstances, we have decided to let him transfer here, to Hogwarts. He is starting his fifth year. Young Mr. Chronos has already been sorted to Gryffindor, and I hope they would welcome him with open arms." He announced cheerily. He sat back down and gestured for Chronos to take a seat in the Gryffindor Table.

"Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Wha-?" James asked through a mouthful of toast.

"It's that kid we ran into last night!" he recognized him from last night. Speaking of which, what in the world was he doing roaming around Hogwarts in the middle of the night?

Chronos made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat down at the empty seat beside James.

Sirius scrutinized him as he chewed on his waffles. Chronos looked like an extremely shy person; he didn't look up once since he had taken a seat. Might as well start a conversation. Though, he admitted, he was never good at starting any of them.

"Aren't you that nutter we ran into last night?" he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

Chronos looked up, startled. He obviously wasn't expecting conversation from them. Before Sirius could expound on his question, he was nudged in the ribs by Remus.

"Sirius!" he chastised. "You're so rude!" he shook his head before giving Chronos a small smile. He extended his hand across the table and he shook his hand. "Remus Lupin."

"Daniel Chronos."

Remus then gave them a pointed look, which he and James had dubbed 'Moony Look Number Four: The Don't-Be-Rude-Introduce-Yourself-look.'

Sirius shrugged. "Sirius Black." He expected the new kid to say 'Black? As in the Ancient Most Noble House of Black?' but he didn't. He merely nodded, as if he wasn't surprised that a Black was in Gryffindor.

"The one beside you is James Potter." Remus pointed out, since it was obvious that he wouldn't introduce himself. He was too busy waiting for Snape to arrive and drooling over Evans.

The doors opened again, this time, it was Peter who arrived. He ran over to them, panting and out of breath. He plopped down on the seat between James and Chronos.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" he whined as he helped himself to some eggs. He finally noticed Chronos beside him. "Oh, hi." he squeaked. "I'm Peter Pettigrew. Who're you?"

Sirius mentally noted Chronos' sudden stiffness as he turned to look at Peter. He had an obviously forced smile on his face and his eyes held a look of disgust at Peter.

"Daniel Chronos." He replied shortly.

Peter looked at him nervously and the Sirius narrowed his eyes at him. Who was he to judge Peter? How could he hat him at once without even knowing who he is? Granted, he always knew Peter was the weakest link among them, but that didn't make him any less of a marauder as Remus and James.

"Chronos," James spoke with a scowl on his face. "if you have a problem with Peter, then I suggest you go and find another seat."

Chronos let out a long sigh of frustration. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the voice of none other than Lily Evans.

"Daniel Chronos?" she queried. He looked up at her and his jaw fell. If Sirius didn't know better, he'd say he fancied her.

"U-um, yes?" he stuttered. Sirius saw James give him the evil eye. Apparently, he noticed too.

"Lily Evans," she smiled as she shook his hand. "I'm a prefect. I'm supposed to help you around on your first day."

"What about me, Lilyflower?" James batted his eyelashes flirtatiously. Sirius almost sprayed Peter with the pumpkin juice he was drinking.

Evans gave him a disdainful look. "What about you?" before turning her attention back to Chronos. They compared timetables. "We have the same classes in the morning," she smiled. "I can show you around during that time. Remus," —she gestured toward the said boy— "the other prefect, can help you get to your afternoon classes."

"Of course," Remus consented, albeit a little hesitantly. He probably noticed the growing tension between them and the new kid.

"Good," Evans replied, satisfied. "Come on then, Chronos, let's get to—" Her sentence was interrupted as the doors burst open and in came a running Severus Snape being attacked by a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap.

Sirius didn't bother hiding his mirth. He let it ring out in the Great Hall. He clutched his stomach and fell from his stool, roaring with laughter. He vaguely heard McGonagall call their names from the High Table.

"Black and Potter!" he heard. Sirius opened his eyes and attempted to calm himself. He saw the Head of their House looking absolutely angry. "Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention with Mr. Filch for your attack on Mr. Snape."

"C'mon, Minnie," James said in what he supposed was a winning tone. "We did him a favor. His hair'll be greaseless in no time!"

Sirius burst out laughing, along with a lot of other students. By the time he finally stood up and composed himself, Flitwick had already cancelled the charm on the shampoo and soap. Snape gave them a withering glare, and Sirius flashed him a grin and wink.

"Ugh," he heard Evans scoff. She gave them a look of utter disgust and beckoned to Chronos who had an unreadable expression on his face. "Let's get to class, Chronos—,"

"Daniel." He corrected with a charming smile.

"Call me Lily then." She said, somewhat flustered. "Let's go."

The two then left, with James glaring daggers at Chronos' retreating figure. There was a moment of silence before Remus spoke up.

"I have to get to Ancient Runes as well," he said. "See you later, guys. And don't even think of skiving off Potions."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Sirius and James mock saluted him.

Remus was about to leave when Sirius suddenly remembered something. "Moony…"

"Yes, Pads?"

"Since you're in the same class with Chronos, you might as well learn what you can about the bloke."

"He is a bit dodgy…"

"There's just something…not right about him." Sirius frowned, remembering Chronos' reaction to Peter.

Remus nodded in understanding and strode off to his class.

"I guess we'd better get going as well," James stood up.

"Yeah…I guess." Sirius sighed. He really didn't want to go to class. "C'mon Pete." And the three shuffled out of the hall quickly.

"I really don't like that Chronos kid." James said as they made their way to Divination.

Sirius agreed and leaned towards James to whisper, "Did you see the way he looked at Peter?"

"Yeah," James scowled. After a short while, his face morphed into one of mischievousness.

Sirius merely raised an eyebrow at his expression.

"Why don't we—ahhh—give Chronos a _Marauder's Welcome_." His eyes twinkled much like Dumbledore's.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "I like the way you think, Prongsie."

The three made their way to class, all the while, plotting the demise of one Daniel Chronos.

* * *

Hermione's POV.

Hermione followed Lily to the Ancient Runes classroom. As they walked down the hall, Lily explained some things about Hogwarts to him.

"The ceiling in the Great Hall is charmed to match the sky outside. Rowena Ravenclaw was the one to place that spell on it. I read so in—"

"Hogwarts A History." Hermione finished for her. Lily looked at him in shock.

"You mean, you actually read that book too?"

"From cover to cover." He grinned.

Lily giggled. "You're one of the few people I know who actually read that book.

"Who're the others?"

"Remus Lupin, the only decent one among those four."

"Really?" Hermione was intrigued. Apparently, Harry's parents were in a love-hate relationship. "You seem to know quite a lot about these…uhhh…"

"Marauders," Lily continued. "Everybody knows who they are. They've been causing trouble the moment they stepped foot in the castle."

The two finally reached the classroom. Lily took a seat in the front row, and Hermione followed suit.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Pranks and the like. Exploring the castle after curfew, sneaking into the kitchens…making fun of Snape."

"Is Snape their favorite target?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I wish they would stop picking on him." She sighed. "One day, I think they'll go too far."

Hermione silently agreed with her. They must have done something worse than a bath-attack for him to absolutely abhor Harry.

"Even if they—" Lily cut off and waved at somebody at the door. Hermione twisted in his seat to see who it was.

A sandy-haired boy approached them and plopped down on the seat next to Lily.

"Lily," he nodded at her. "…Chronos."

"Remus." Lily said at the same time Hermione greeted, "Lupin."

He twisted in his seat to face Hermione. "So, Chronos, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

Hermione was surprised. He thought that after his slip-up with Pettigrew, the Marauders would start ostracizing him. Then again, they probably wanted to gather information about him. _Know thy enemy. _He thought wryly.

"It's a bit overwhelming really," he lied. "It's such a large place, easy to get lost."

"What school did you attend before transferring?"

"Ohhh…ummm…Spellstruck." he invented a name and mentally kicked himself. _Spellstruck? Really? A five-year-old could've invented a better name. _

"I've never heard of it." Remus said dubiously.

"Of course you haven't. The school isn't very well-known."

Remus made a non-committal sound at the back of his throat. "So why did you transfer to Hogwarts?"

He was definitely doing some reconnaissance. "It's safer for me to be here." _Let him chew on _that.

Remus opened his mouth, probably to ask another question, but the entrance of their professor effectively stopped all conversation.

* * *

Sirius POV

"Potter, Black and Pettigrew, late again? Tsk. Never mind then, since it _is _the first day. Take a seat." The Potions Master, Professor Slughorn said. He started a roll call and stopped at Chronos' name.

"Mr. Chronos? Ah yes, the new kid the Headmaster told us about." He said jovially. "Are you, perhaps, related to Markus Chronos?"

"I don't think so, sir."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Old Sluggie always_ was_ looking for collectibles among the students.

"Pity," he nodded solemnly. "Anyway, enough of that. Let's get to the subject matter! Step forward please. Can anyone identify these potions? Go on, don't be shy! Unlock that potion genius in you!"

Sirius and Remus dissolved into silent peals of laughter. Slughorn sure knew how to give a pep-talk.

The class stepped forward and looked at the two potions in front of them. One was a bubbling green solution that probably tasted as foul as it looked, and the other was a light blue potion which didn't look as disgusting as the other one.

"So, does anybody know what it is?"

Three hands were up in the air at once. The first was Evans', their resident potions genius, Snape's, their resident slimy git, and the third, to Sirius' surprise, was none other than Chronos'.

"Mr. Chronos!" Slughorn said, looking absolutely delighted.

"The first one is Polyjuice sir, and the second is an Eye-Clearing solution."

"That's right! Take five points. What does it do then?"

"Polyjuice transforms your body into the person whose essence has been added to the potion. An Eye-clearing solution makes a person's vision sharper."

"Marvelous, my boy!"

_Uh oh, Slughorn started calling him 'my boy'. Not a good sign. Not a good sign at all._ Sirius pitied the kid. _He'll be in the Slug Club in no time._ He glanced at Evans' direction. She looked put out. _Boy is she competitive._ Evans really didn't like being upstaged by anyone, especially a new kid.

"We're making the Eye-clearing solution today, since the Polyjuice is more of a N.E.W.T. level potion. Instructions are on page fifty-three. Get going then! Chop-chop!"

Sirius paired up with Remus and James with Peter, just so Slughorn wouldn't worry about the dynamic duo doing any pranking. But actually, Sirius and James had a plan to sabotage Snivellus' potion.

Remus had started preparing the ingredients needed. Sirius helped out by skinning the shrivelfig.

"So," he said as the sandy-haired youth started slicing the newt tail. "What did you learn about Chronos?"

"Nothing much, he seemed reluctant to share information about himself. He _did_ say that he transferred to Hogwarts because it's 'safer' of him."

_Safer for him? What does that even mean? Is he a criminal on the run? Is he an escaped Death Eater? Is he a muggleborn being hunted down? Is he a _muggleborn_ deatheater?_

"Weird. I expected his answer to be less…ambiguous."

Remus smirked at him. "Who are you and what have you done to Padfoot?"

"What?"

"I know Sirius doesn't use big words like ambiguous."

Sirius rolled his eyes at him and proceeded to stir the potion four times counter-clockwise.

Remus added a few drops of sopophorus bean juice, and their potion turned lavender. He then measured a cup of crushed beetle eyes and potion turned into a bubbling dark blue mass. The potion was in a volatile stage, one mistake and the potion would explode on the brewer, leaving them with large boils all over.

Sirius looked over to where Snape was seated beside Chronos and Lily. He was hunched over his potion, and held the powdered ashwinder eggs above it, waiting for the right time to add it.

_Perfect._

Sirius took his wand out of his pocket and shot a mild stinging hex at Snape while Remus wasn't looking. He flinched, and all of the powdered eggs in his hand fell into his potion.

The potion started bubbling wildly, but before it exploded, someone shouted, "Protego!"

A shield appeared in front of Snape and deflected the potion. As the smoke cleared up, they found that that someone happened to be Chronos. After sighing in relief, he suddenly rounded on Sirius.

"What in the world did you think you were doing?"

"It was a harmless prank." James answered for him.

"So you admit to doing it." he raised an eyebrow at them and Sirius cursed inwardly. They fell into a trap. "By the way…harmless? If that potion had gotten anywhere near Snape's eyes, he would have been permanently blinded!"

"I don't need some hare-brained Gryffindor to save me." Snape said, shamefaced.

"You're welcome." Chronos replied dryly, not even bothering to glance at him, he was too busy glaring at Sirius.

He didn't want to admit that Chronos was right. He didn't know that the potion would render Snape blind.

"Well I had no idea that—"

"Enough!" a loud voice entered. It was Slughorn. He looked absolutely livid. "Mr. Black, I never knew Gryffindors could do something like this." Sirius noted how much he resembled a winded rhinoceros at this point. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention with Mr. Filch for a week."

He took a deep breath and gave Chronos a pained smile. "Fifteen points for quick thinking, Mr. Chronos. Do have you arm checked, a bit of potion seemed to have penetrated your shield. Ms. Evans, please escort him to the Hospital Wing. The rest of you are dismissed."

As they exited the room, Sirius cursed Chronos in every swear word he knew. "Damn him! Who was he to shout at me like that?"

James and Peter agreed, but Remus said quietly, "Padfoot, if he didn't shield Snape from that potion, you would have probably been expelled."

Sirius knew he was right. Moony always has been the voice of reason among them. However, he didn't need logic now, he needed them to sympathize with him.

"Fine! Side with him!" and he stormed away from them, mentally cursing Daniel Chronos to the high heavens.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"That was an incredible shield charm, you know." Lily told Hermione as they walked to the Hospital Wing.

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled. He couldn't believe he shouted at Sirius like that…and in Snape's defense no less!

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Lily bid him good-bye, since she had a class to attend. Hermione walked into the infirmary, stopping only when he noticed someone behind him. He turned around and found himself face to face with Snape. There was a moment of silence before Hermione spoke up.

"Ummm…Did you need something from me?"

Snape then did something Hermione never thought possible…he blushed. Hermione blinked…once…twice. He was still red. He needed to bite his lip to keep himself from grinning.

He then mumbled something Hermione wasn't able to catch.

"Pardon?"

"Thank you." He repeated in a louder voice. "For shielding me from that potion." He looked down, obviously not used to expressing gratitude.

"It was no problem." Hermione smiled.

"Right…well…don't you dare tell anyone I thanked you!"

"Who would I tell?" he asked bemusedly.

"Uhhh…You—I'm—don't think this makes us friends!" and he stormed off, leaving an amused Hermione. Who knew Severus Snape could stumble over his words like a first year?

"What was all that noise? Oh, you are?" Madam Pomfrey exited her office to see what happened.

"Daniel Chronos, ma'am."

"Ahhh, yes, Ms. Granger. Oh don't look so surprised, dear." She said after seeing Hermione's shocked face. "The headmaster has already informed all of us about your…predicament. What seems to be the problem then?"

"Oh. Some potion fiasco splashed on my arm and Professor Slughorn told me to have it checked."

"Very well. Put on a hospital gown and I'll be right back."

"But ma'am, it's only my arm." He protested.

"True…" Madam Pomfrey smiled. "But you haven't had your full body check up yet, have you?" And she stalked away.

Hermione groaned silently. It was going to be a long two hours.

After being released from the clutches of Madam Pomfrey, Hermione was able to go to his classes for the remainder of the day. Dinner found him at the Gryffindor Table chatting with Lily, and Alice Brown. Based on her appearance, seemed to be Neville's mother. Hermione was helping himself to some treacle tart when Professor McGonagall passed by.

"Mr. Chronos," she called. Hermione looked up from his dessert. "Meet me in my office after you have finished eating."

"Okay, professor." He replied, and McGonagall walked away briskly.

"In trouble this early in the year?" Alice asked.

"Don't know." he said truthfully. "She probably just wants to tell me where I'm sleeping."

Lily grimaced. "I think I already know."

"Really?"

"There's only one dorm room with four people in it…" she said slowly.

"Wha—" then it clicked. Hermione groaned. "Don't tell me it's…"

"The Marauders."

"Perfect. Just perfect." He said sarcastically as he stood up. "I'm going to the professor's office. See you in the common room."

He walked to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Hermione opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ms. Granger." She gave him a smile. "Professor Dumbledore told us about your…predicament."

Hermione smiled inwardly at her words. They were exactly the same as Madam Pomfrey's.

"I would just like to inform you that you will be staying in the dorms with the following students: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter." She said.

He deflated. He was somewhat hoping that he wouldn't have to bunk with them.

"I know that perhaps you know them sometime in the future, and I would just like to remind you that they are not the same people you know. They are still children, Ms. Granger, and I would like to imagine that they would be very different from your time."

Hermione nodded, unable to say anything since his throat was already constricted. James was dead, Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban and was on the run, Remus was being ousted by the wizarding world for being a werewolf, and Pettigrew was a Death Eater.

"Very well. Off you go, and good luck." She said.

Hermione made his way to the Gryffindor tower. "Treacle tart." And the painting swung open, letting him into the common room. He quickly spotted Lily among the students and made his way towards her.

"So, was I right?" she asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Best of luck to you, then."

"Thanks." Hermione grinned. "I'm going to need it. Good night, Lily."

"Good night!"

He made his way to his dorms, almost walking up the staircase to the girls', and opened the door. The first thing she noticed when he entered the room was the noise. How four people could be so loud, he had no idea. The second was that there were feathers all over the room, presumably from the pillow fight they were having. They all looked so happy and carefree.

"Oh…hi." Pettigrew finally noticed him standing in the doorway. Since he was being nice, Hermione thought of being polite as well.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius demanded. _There goes my resolve to be polite. _

"I am allowed to enter my own dorm room, am I not?" he answered coolly.

"You aren't welcome here!" James glared at him venomously.

"Take it up with McGonagall, Har—Potter." He cursed his mistake. He looked just like Harry, it was difficult to call him otherwise. He brushed passed them and sat on the bed in the far end of the room. He took out his clothes from his trunk and closed the curtains around him. He changed and flopped down on his bed.

He could hear Remus telling the two of them to at least act decently. To his surprise, he heard Pettigrew's squeaky voice agree with the werewolf.

There were a lot of things she learned about the past that none of them knew before.

_First, James and Sirius were utter douchebags. Yes, you heard that right. Never thought the day would come when I'd refer to them as that._

_Second, Snape was _not_ a greasy git, but rather, a shy, misunderstood boy._

_Third, Peter was a likable person. He's a lot more civilized than I thought._

_Fourth, Lily Evans absolutely hated James Potter, her soon-to-be husband. I wonder how in the world _that's_ going to happen._

Hermione shifted in his bed and resolved to make the best of his time here in the past. He should do a little…reconnaissance. One can never know when the information she would gather would be useful.

**A/N: Er…pretty long based on my standards. :P Sorry it took me soooo long to update! I've been busy with school work. :P Leave a review, please! ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. Flames will be ignored. Thank you! :D**


	3. 5th year: She's the target

**III. She's the new target. **

**September 3, 1975; Wednesday  
**

Hermione woke up the next day feeling as if he wasn't able to sleep at all. He had cast a silencing charm around his bed and proceeded to punch the pillow in frustration. Sirius had gotten on his nerves. How dare he and James say things like that to him? He hadn't done anything wrong, except perhaps, glare at Peter for a few milliseconds.

Well, if anybody glared at Harry or Ron even for a short time, he probably would have the same reaction as well.

He ran a hand through his hair, mildly surprised to find it short.

_Oh yeah…_he thought_._ He forgot he was a guy now.

Hermione yawned and cast _Tempus_. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. It was half-past eight; he had about thirty minutes before class started.

_Must be the time-travel jet lag._

He scrambled out of bed and raced to the bathroom. He took a quick bath. When he had dried himself, he looked around for his uniform; only to find it missing. He scoured the room for any of his clothes but found nothing, except a pair of boxers.

He then cursed as he realized what happened: the Marauders. He walked over to his bed and put on the boxers. He then proceeded to transfigure his blanket into robes, his bed sheets into pants, and his pillow cases into a shirt. After hastily putting them on, he grabbed his bag and rushed to class.

Hermione reached Arithmancy about five minutes later. Luckily for him, the teacher arrived just after him. He slumped into the seat next to Lily's in relief. The red head, who had been no doubt worried about him, proceeded to interrogate him about his absence during breakfast.

"Well, you know, _somebody,_" he gave Remus a withering look, "thought it would be _hilarious_ to hide all of my clothes."

Remus suddenly found the graffiti on his arm chair _very _interesting.

Lily frowned. "So where'd you get the clothes you're wearing now?"

"Had to transfigure my bed sheets and blanket."

She looked impressed. Remus turned to him and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by their professor.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin? Something you'd like to share with the class?"

Remus immediately shook his head.

"Very well." She said and continued her discussion.

He didn't speak to him for the remainder of the period.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed, and Hermione found himself walking to lunch. As he and Lily reached the entrance to the Great Hall, Hermione suddenly found himself covered in something bright green and gooey. He took the bucket of goo? sludge?—whatever it was—off his head and attempted to wipe it off his face. _Attempted_ being the keyword.

Lily glared at James, Sirius and Remus who were short of rolling on the floor, and suddenly gasped. She pointed at the teacher's table. Hermione followed her gaze and, upon seeing what she was pointing at, proceeded to groan.

_Now_ he knew where his clothes went.

Every bit of clothing he now owned—minus the boxers he was wearing—was hung on a clothes line across the Great Hall. James and Sirius positively roared with laughter. Remus looked a bit mortified at the stupidity of the prank, but was still laughing along. Peter, on the other hand, looked upset.

For once, Hermione was glad he was turned into a guy. None of the clothes were _really _his; most of them he'd never seen before. Therefore, he wasn't too embarrassed. But it was still mortifying to have the whole student body see his entire wardrobe. But he was determined not to let the prank get to him. He purposely took a seat next to Sirius, still dripping with goo.

"Hey there, Chronos," Sirius grinned at him mockingly. "Looking a little _green_ aren't you?" and the two practically howled with laughter.

Hermione inclined his head in greeting and proceeded to pile potatoes and roast beef on his plate. Lily took the seat beside his and eyed him.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to retrieve your clothes?"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe later." He said in an attempt at nonchalance. Lily continued staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?"

Lily grinned. "Yeah, goo."

Hermione grinned back at her. "Oh yeah. Stop staring at me please." He added.

"Sorry," Lily blushed and looked away. "I was just surprised at you lack of reaction to the prank."

He leaned closer to her and whispered, "I figured that they _want_ me to be angry or horrified or embarrassed. And I am not giving them that satisfaction. Besides," he pulled away, slightly disturbed at the glazed expression on Lily's face. "I'm feeling a bit vindictive."

Lily snapped out of whatever she was thinking. "Vindictive?"

"Yup." He simply said and started eating.

Halfway to his lunch, as Remus accompanied James to the washroom, he put his plan into action. First, he stealthily grabbed Sirius' wand from his pocket. _Disarm him first. _

Hermione then leaned across the table—'unintentionally' rubbing into Sirius—and reached for the salt, which was on Sirius' left side.

"Ugh!" he reacted. "Chronos! What are you doing? You're covering me in slime!"

"Forgive me, Black," he said. "I was merely reaching for the salt."

Sirius rolled his eyes, grabbed the salt and jabbed it towards him.

"Thanks!" Hermione took the salt and 'accidentally' knocked over Sirius' pumpkin juice. "God! I'm sorry, Black!"

"Ugh, get your hands off me!" he said as Hermione attempted to wipe the juice off his pants using a napkin.

"Here! Let me help!" Hermione brought out his wand. "Now, what was that spell to dry clothing? Was it _Incendio?_" A jet of fire shot out from his wand and set his pants on fire. "Oh no! That's not it! I think it was _Aguamenti_!"

Sirius spluttered as the water hit his face.

"No? Ugh. What was that spell again?"

Peter was chortling by this time.

"Ah! I think I've got it!" Hermione pointed his wand at Sirius' pants—"_Evanesco!"—_and they disappeared.

Sirius lunged at him and both he and Lily moved out of the way.

"Ha-ha! I've got it now!" he brandished his wand in mock-triumph. "_Locomotor mortis_!" Sirius fell back down as the leg-locking curse hit him.

"I'm going to kill you, Chronos!" he growled.

"Oh! How could I have forgotten?" Hermione gave him an evil grin. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Sirius was levitated and the students who saw him laughed out loud at the sight of his snitch patterned boxers.

"Mr. Chronos!" McGonagall finally intervened. "What on earth are you doing? Put Mr. Black down at once!"

Hermione cancelled the spell and Sirius fell flat on his face. Lily and was laughing so hard, tears were flowing from her eyes. Peter was attempting to keep his face straight, but he could not stop sniggering.

"I was merely trying to help Mr. Black dry his pants, Professor." Hermione said respectfully. "I kept messing up the spell to use." He continued innocently.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Chronos," McGonagall continued, trying but failing to hide her amusement. "Five points from Gryffindor for embarrassing a fellow student."

Hermione was surprised to find himself not at all sorry for doing what he did. Usually, he'd be extremely guilty for losing points for Gryffindor, but now, he didn't think it mattered much.

"And you, Mr. Black," she rounded on Sirius, "Fifteen points for hiding Mr. Chronos' clothes and displaying across the Great Hall. You and Mr. Potter will be serving detention with Mr. Filch for a week."

"I believe I heard my name?" James entered the Great Hall with Remus, both looking confused.

"Yes, you did, Mr. Potter. Take your friend up to your dorm and help him into a pair of pants, please. And, as I said, the two of you will be serving detention with Mr. Filch for a week. _And_, you will take down Mr. Chronos' clothes and return it to him _untouched._ Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." They all replied meekly.

"Very well. You may go." She dismissed. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" she addressed all the other students. "Get to class!" and all students rushed towards the exit.

"I don't usually approve of pranks, but that was brilliant." Lily grinned at him.

"Thanks. I'm not usually the type of person who does that type of stuff. You don't think I injured him in any way, do you?" he added worriedly. He really didn't want Sirius to get harmed.

Lily scoffed. "I think the only thing that was injured was his ego."

"Mm-hmm." He thought back to what he did. Was it childish of him to have gotten back at Sirius like that? Should he have just let him go and ignored him? He sighed mentally. It had been three days since he got turned into a guy, and he was already changing personality-wise. And he wasn't sure if it was for the better or for the worse.

"Hey, Si-Black!" he called out to Sirius.

"What?" Sirius' voice dripped with venom.

"Catch!" and Hermione threw his wand to him. The incredulous look on his face was enough to have him grinning.

"Wha-you-I-how—" he spluttered in rage.

"Next time, try not to leave your personal belongings unattended."

And with that, Hermione made his way to his next class wondering if he should have handed out an apology along with the wand.

* * *

After a few more minor pranks, all thoughts of apologizing to Sirius were out the window. True at first, it was all funny, but after a while it was starting to get annoying.

It wasn't funny _at all. _

He already had a decent sized bruise on his left cheek when he'd run into a wall the Marauders conjured in front of him. He also had cuts on his arm from the where the quills they had enchanted started to peck him.

They weren't pranking him.

They were _bullying _him.

It wasn't anything new of course. People had always bullied him because of his looks and his love for books. The majority of those bullies were girls. Guys usually just jeered and taunted, they didn't exactly harm him physically.

Hermione had never fully appreciated being a girl until now. If he were a girl, they would never have done half of those things to him.

He sighed as he thought of Harry and Ron. Their friendship didn't start out all that great, but eventually, they warmed up to him. Could the same be said for the Marauders?

…_Nah._

It saddened Hermione greatly to learn that Sirius and James were acting like Malfoy! Professor Snape was right. They strutted about in school as if they owned it, and hexed people left and right without batting an eye.

Remus, though admittedly less harsh than them, was still the same. He was a _prefect_ for Merlin's sake! He could at least try to keep them in line.

And Peter…he was guilty by association, at least. So far, Hermione still wasn't sure about him. He was never one to hold grudges, but the treachery Peter committed (or _will_ commit in this case)…

At any rate, whatever patience Hermione had left was all drained by the end of their Care of Magical Creatures class.

It was when he was looking at the billywig that he felt a hex hit him from behind. He turned around and glared at Sirius who simply gave him a smile worthy of Slytherin in return. He didn't feel any different; his skin wasn't changing color, wasn't forming pustules or anything of the sort. So, he decided to ignore it for the time being.

"All right," Professor Kettleburn called their attention. "I want a foot long essay on the effects of a billywig sting. Those who want to continue examining the billywig may do so for ten minutes. I will be back shortly." And he took his leave.

Almost all the students went back up into the castle except for him, Lily, Alice, two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, the Marauders, and Snape. Hermione glanced at Sirius when he noticed him conjuring a paper airplane and levitating it towards him. He opened it cautiously to find…

Nothing.

It was a blank piece of paper.

_Huh_. He thought. He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it. Or at least, _tried_ to.

The piece of paper stuck to his hand as if it were superglued. No amount of shaking could dislodge the thing from his hand.

_Great. A sticking hex._

He looked over his shoulder and shot James a contemptuous glance. What was wrong with those idiots? James raised his wand and shot something at him. He felt a strong push from behind and he went tumbling towards the last person he wanted to get stuck with.

Severus Snape.

Hermione closed his eyes and hoped for the best. As he crashed with the person with an 'OOMPH!', he heard a voice shriek.

_Snape? Shrieking? What—_ He opened his eyes and saw a mass of red hair.

He wasn't stuck to Snape…he was stuck to Lily.

Hermione wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry.

It mightn't have been so bad if it was his hand that was glued with hers, but it was his right cheek that was stuck on her left one.

_Good God._

Their lips were so close, they could have been kissing each other. The thought made Hermione gag. Not only as he a straight woman (wow, that _did_ sound as crazy as it looked), Lily was also his best friend's mum…Not yet, though, but soon enough.

"Merlin! Oh Merlin!" Lily was starting to panic. She kept washing her fingers in her palms.

"Lily…Lily…" Hermione called to her.

"Oh my Merlin! What are we going to do? Merlin!" Lily babbled on.

"Lily!" Hermione raised his voice. If he heard Merlin's name one more time… "Calm down!"

He heard Lily take a deep, shuddering breath beside him. "Le-let's just get to Madame Pomfrey."

They moved slowly, trying to minimize skin contact. The slightest turn of his head would result in a lip-lock—literally—with his best friend's mother.

"Chronos!" he heard, and Hermione let a groan escape from his lips. Lately, he seemed to be doing that a lot.

Running towards them were the Marauders, each sporting different reactions to what had transpired: James was aghast, Sirius frustrated (probably because the prank backfired), Remus mortified, and Peter half-amused, half-worried.

"Why are you kissing Evans? Keep your hands off her!" James stated possessively. Hermione resisted the urge to face palm himself, only because he knew that his hand would stick to his forehead if he did. Before he could retort, somebody beat him to it.

"Well he _would_, if somebody didn't cast a sticking charm on him." Peter said dryly, much to Hermione's surprise.

"Oh…right," James looked down and rubbed his neck. "Well…let's get you to the Hospital Wing." He moved to take Lily by the elbow but she and Hermione sidestepped to avoid him.

"Don't you dare touch me, Potter." Lily spat. "You and your friends' idiocy got us into this mess. I suggest you move out of the way before I hex you."

"How was I supposed to know that Snape,"—he glared at the figure behind them—"would step out of the way?"

"There's this thing called 'Common sense'. Though, obviously, you've never heard of it." Snape spoke up from behind them.

"Just don't try anything funny to Evans, Chronos." James threatened, touching the tip of his wand to prove a point. Hermione merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

_As if I would…_ and the proverbial light bulb flicked on in his head. A sly smile crept up his face.

James looked at him warily.

"Well, let's get to the Hospital Wing, _Lilyflower_." Hermione smirked and flung an arm around her, bringing Lily closer to his side. He felt her cheeks grow hotter but made no attempt to pull away.

"What are you doing?" James hissed. Remus and Peter their heads at Hermione's antics. Sirius, on the other hand, looked like he wasn't sure if he should be furious on his friend's behalf or amused at his jealousy. Righteous indignation won in the end.

"Keep your hands off her." Sirius ordered him.

Hermione made a show of trying to remove his hand and looking surprised when it wouldn't come off. "Oh, silly me," he said mockingly. "I forgot that _somebody_ put a sticking hex on me. My mistake."

"Chronos…" Sirius warned.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

James answered for Sirius, and it was a hex sent Hermione's way. Luckily for him, Lily already had her wand out blocked the attack.

Hermione couldn't see Lily's expression, but from the look on James' and Sirius' faces, she probably looked downright frightening.

"Are you daft?" she growled. Sirius and James seemed to shrink back at her anger. "Do you want to make this situation even worse than it already is?"

James somehow gathered the courage to speak up against her. "Worse? The way I see it, you two are looking rather cozy in that position! He's feeling you up!"

Lily took a deep breath and proceeded to scream at them for the next few minutes. By the end of her tirade, Hermione was sure his right eardrum had already burst. She was clearly a force who shouldn't be reckoned with.

"Come on, _Daniel_, let's get to the Hospital Wing." She paused before adding, "You, too, Sev."

"…All right then." Snape conceded. Hermione was surprised. Severus Snape? Willingly accompanying two Gryffindors?

_Hell must've frozen over, _Hermione thought.

The three moved past the Marauders and made their way to the castle and Hermione didn't glance back at them not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. Being stuck to Lily did that you.

* * *

Sirius was coaching Peter at Wizard's Chess when he heard a sigh somewhere to his right. He shared a look with Remus across the chessboard. The werewolf jerked his head towards the direction of their moping friend. Sirius gave him a 'Why me?' expression before standing up and making his way towards him.

James was lying on his stomach across his bed with both of his hands supporting his chin. Sirius saw him open his mouth to sigh—yet again—and he placed his hand over James' face with a smack.

"Taffoo Wfva Frdwf harjoo vwing—"

"I'm sorry?" Sirius grinned at his friend's muffled reply. "I'm afraid I can't understand a word you're saying."

James broke away from Sirius' death grip over his mouth. He gave him a mock-angry look before and tackling him to the ground.

After a few minutes of wrestling, James emerged victorious—not that Sirius would ever admit it. The two flopped onto James' bed.

"So what _were_ you saying?"

"I said 'Padfoot! What the bloody hell are you doing?'"

"Oh," Sirius chuckled. "I thought I was going to go mad. You've been sighing for the past fifteen minutes."

James sobered. "Yeah…well…"

"You've been thinking about Evans again?"

"I just don't get it!" he rubbed at his forehead. "Chronos has had more progress with her in two days than I have in five years!"

Sirius pitied his friend. He had already tried telling James to move on since Evans didn't even seem the _least_ bit interested in him. He didn't even know why his friend seemed hell-bent on wooing her. James was the most popular kid in school—next to him of course—and could get any other girl.

"Prongs, don't you think you should, I don't know, move on? You've been trying to get her for the past...n number of years, mate."

"She'll eventually warm up to me. She just—well…" James trailed off.

"Isn't interested in you?" Remus pitched in.

"Doesn't want you as a boy friend?" Peter said.

"Hates your guts?" Sirius added helpfully.

"Now see here, I'm—"

"Not the one for Evans?"

"An arrogant prat?"

"The most popular kid in school and could get any other girl he wants?"

"Shut up!" James snapped. "I'm—she—you just don't get it!" he ran a hand through his hair.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "We really don't, James. It's a mystery to us. You've been infatuated with Evans for five years."

Sirius and Peter nodded their heads in agreement.

"There's just…something about her. I don't know. When I see her, I just feel really happy. When she smiles, the whole world just lights up. And when she talks to me, no matter what she says…Merlin!" James sighed dreamily.

Peter mouthed 'Obsessed!'

Sirius frowned at him. "Prongs, mate, this can't be healthy for you."

James opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Remus.

"Look, let's make a deal." Remus, ever the sensible one, said. "You have until the end of this year to _at least_ be friends with Lily. If you can't do that, you'll have to get over her." He raised his hand to stop James from interrupting. "Do it or we'll _force_ you to do it." He glowered. "And, believe me, we will."

James shuddered. "All right."

Sirius couldn't blame him, Remus was scary when he was serious.

The tension was broken when Peter threw a pillow at Remus and hit him square on the face.

"Pillow fight!" Sirius exclaimed as he grabbed the end of his pillow and started hitting Peter with it. Remus launched himself at James.

The past conversation was forgotten as chaos ensued in their dormitory.

* * *

Hermione rubbed at his cheek as it was finally detached from Lily's person. Looking at the opposite bed, he saw Lily do the exact same thing, though she did it with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Lily?" he asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just worried about Severus." She admitted.

Hermione thought back to what happened a few minutes ago. On their way to the Hospital Wing, they bumped into a few other sixth and fifth year Slytherins, among them were some soon-to-be-Death Eaters: Avery, Nott, Parkinson, Mulciber, Crabbe, Goyle, etc.

*_Flashback*_

"_Snape!" Nott called out. "What are you doing hanging out with this…filth?" he gestured towards Hermione and Lily. _

"_I—" Snape was at a loss for words._

"_He was asked to escort us to the Hospital Wing." Hermione lied. "I don't believe we've ever met, Mr…?" _

_Parkinson sneered at them. "As if _we _would lower ourselves to tell you our names."_

"_Well, no need to be rude." Hermione said coldly._

"_Shut up, you filthy little mudblood!" Nott drew out his wand, but Snape stopped him from shooting a curse. _

"_They're not worth it." He said quietly. _

"_Hmph." He lowered his wand, turned around and stalked away. "Come on, Snape! Stop associating yourself with Gryffindor scum." _

"_I'm sorry." Snape whispered to them before he ran after the group. _

_*End Flashback*_

"Well, that _is_ something to be worried about." He agreed.

Lily bit her lip. "Do you…do you think he's going to be a Death Eater?"

It was Hermione's turn to bite his lip. Snape most certainly _was_ going to be a Death Eater, but he wasn't about to tell that to Lily. "It depends on whether your friendship with him would be strong enough to pull him away from bad company."

"I hope it is." Lily whispered.

Hermione stood up and sat beside Lily. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Whatever Snape does, remember, it's not your fault. If he ends up immersing himself in the Dark Arts, you should remember that it was his choice, and not your fault."

Lily looked up to him and smiled gratefully. At that moment, Hermione noticed something else that Harry had inherited from his mother other than her eyes…

He inherited the ability to smile even though he felt like crying.

"Well," Lily stood up. "Let's get to dinner before the Marauders think up of some crazy idea to get us all killed—,"

"Or worse: Expelled." Hermione finished with a smirk.

Lily laughed out loud and Hermione, once again, noticed something Harry got from his mother:

Her infectious laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back! Hurray! It's sem break! So I'm hopefully going to be able to update sooner!  
**

**So, ****LEAVE A REVIEW****, guys! ****ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME****! :D (Flames will be ignored)**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Oldblackhat: **Thank you! Here's the update! XD

**Zoey24: **Yeah, I sort of wanted a different kind of story. A lot of people have written a female Harry and a female Ron, but never a male Hermione. So, I decided to make one. XD

**Paritheikae: **Thank you! :D

**Sweet-tang-honey: **Thank you, dear! :D

**Tempted Sacrifice: **A lot of people are going to be skeptical. XD But I hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoy writing it! :P

**Rinanina101: **Thank you! :D I'm hoping to keep you guys interested. XD

**Isabelle Francois: **Isabelle, UPDATE ALREADY! XD I want to know what happens next. Oh, and good luck in our exam for Econ! We're going to need it. XD

**Zero25: **Thank you for being the first reviewer! :D


	4. 5th year: She's the savior

**IV. She's the Savior**

**September 6, 1975; Saturday  
**

"Ah, Mr. Chronos. Just in time." Dumbledore said as Hermione entered his office.

"Good afternoon, sir." He greeted cheerfully. Hermione was in a good mood today. It was a Saturday, thus, his roommates were still asleep, finally leaving him alone for the first time since his arrival. Hermione didn't even know how he lasted a whole week with their pranking him left and right.

"Take a seat, Horace should be here in a few moments."

"How are we going to identify what ingredients were used in the potion, sir?" Hermione couldn't contain his curiosity. He's never heard of a spell or a potion that could do such a thing.

"Professor Slughorn is bringing a potion that will—ah, good afternoon, Horace!" he said as Slughorn shuffled into the office.

"Likewise, Albus," he nodded. He turned to Hermione and held up a vial containing pale blue potion. "We're going to be using an experimental potion, Mr. Chronos. I hope you can give us your consent?"

Hermione nodded. It wasn't like he had a choice.

"First, I must ask you, though, have you taken any other potion after your—er—transformation?"

At Hermione's negative answer, Slughorn popped open the vial and passed it to him. Hermione took it from him and eyed it warily. "Am I supposed to drink it?"

Slughorn gave a booming laugh. "Good heavens, no, child!"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

The Potions Master pulled out his wand and motioned for him to come closer. He took one of Hermione's hands. "This may sting a bit." He then murmured a spell and jabbed his wand at his hand.

It wasn't exactly painful, Hermione surmised. It was like a pin was pricking his finger.

Slughorn took her finger and squeezed it over the vial, letting droplets of Hermione's blood into the potion. He healed his wound then focused his attention on the vial in his hand.

"What now, sir?" he asked a bit apprehensively. Hermione was not used to _not_ knowing.

"Give it a few minutes." Was his teacher's answer.

A few moments later, the potion turned dark blue. Slughorn instructed Hermione to keep on swirling the liquid until it turned to a lighter shade.

After that was accomplished, Slughorn took a quick-quotes quill, dipped it into the potion, and placed it on top of the parchment. He said a few words—a spell Hermione was going to search later—and the quill started listing down the ingredients.

"Skittles?" someone asked from behind them. Hermione started. He had forgotten that the Headmaster was actually there. He gave Dumbledore a smile before getting a few pieces of the proffered candy. He almost never had the chance to eat candy as a kid, his dentist parents made sure of that.

The quill finally stopped writing. Slughorn took the list and read through it. Hermione watched his professor's eyebrows shoot upwards as he did.

"What is it, Horace?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"You said you were making a blood-replenishing potion?" Slughorn directed the question to Hermione. At his nod, the potions professor's expression turned disbelieving.

"Sir?"

"It's just—I have to wonder how some of these ingredients even made it to your classmate's cauldron."

Hermione took the list and read through it. Much like her professor's, his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. Slughorn was right. Some of the ingredients weren't even in the students' potions cupboard.

_Ingredients_

_Crushed Sunbeetle eyes_

_Syrup of Hellbore_

_Newt Skin_

_Dried Scorpion Sting_

_Chopped Peppermint Leaves_

_Boomslang skin_

_Fluxweed _

_Ambrosia_

_Aconite_

"If I didn't know better," Slughorn said. "I'd say someone brewed this potion on purpose."

"On purpose, sir?" Hermione asked skeptically. It would have been impossible for Neville not to have done it accidentally.

"Fluxweed, Boomslang Skin, and Ambrosia are all very rare potion ingredients—"

"I know professor, but…Neville—my classmate—wouldn't have been able to create such a potion on purpose." He defended. "As much as I don't want to admit it, sir, he's pants at Potions. He can't even create a simple boil-clearing solution!"

"He is not implying, my dear, that it was that specific classmate who made that potion." Dumbledore replied gently.

"Then what—?"

"Was there anybody, in the classroom who acted quite…suspiciously?" he interceded.

Hermione thought back to that day, but could not recall anybody who acted out of the ordinary. "No," he shook his head. "No one."

"Perhaps a pensieve?" Dumbledore directed them towards a large gold basin at the right side of his office.

"Umm, Professor?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Yes, my child?" he peered down at her through his half-moon spectacles.

"About my memories…" he shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really think that's necessary. I mean, I'm sure there was no one who did this on purpose." Sharing memories meant having them see what would happen in the future, and Hermione was quite sure that would not be a good thing for the space-time continuum.

Dumbledore gazed at him for a moment before speaking, "Very well. I understand your reluctance. Know, however, that whatever information of the future—limited as it is—that I would get from your memories will not be shared to anybody, even those who are privy to your condition."

He flushed, for some reason feeling chastised, and nodded in understanding. He then remembered his question. "Sir?" he directed at Slughorn.

The said professor turned and faced him.

"This potion…I've never heard of it, sir. It isn't even in Moste Potente Potions…"

Slughorn's smiled at him. "As I said earlier, this is an experimental potion. You wouldn't find it in any books."

"That's amazing, sir! How'd you make it? How'd you know which ingredients to mix?"

"So eager to learn. There aren't many students like you nowadays!" Slughorn beamed at him.

Hermione flushed in delight. Not many praised him for his zeal.

"I am sorry that I cannot answer, dear boy—girl," he hastily corrected himself. "For I am not the one who created this potion."

"Oh," Hermione rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly. He got too excited at the prospect of getting Potions-related answers that he didn't even consider the idea that Slughorn didn't create the potion. "Then who did, sir?"

At this question, Slughorn's smile became a full-blown grin. "One of my most talented students, Severus Snape." He said proudly.

"Wow." Was all Hermione could say in response. He was shocked still at his answer. He knew Snape was talented; he knew he had become a Potions Master at the tender age of nineteen, but nobody ever told them he was a bloody child prodigy!

"Yes, he _is _one of the more talented students of this year." Dumbledore agreed. "Well, if you'll excuse us, my dear, Horace and I have something to discuss. Do rethink your decision about the memory, Mr. Chronos. " he then dismissed Hermione and turned his attention to Slughorn.

Hermione descended the steps from Dumbledore's office feeling conflicted. On one hand, he wanted to tell the headmaster everything. With the knowledge he has, he could save a lot of people from dying! However…he understood the Butterfly effect. Changing one small thing could result in horrible consequences.

He paused before the portrait that led to the Gryffindor common room, deliberating. He wanted to lie down on his bed and think, but did he really want to spend the entire afternoon in the presence of the four oafs who call themselves the Marauders? Before he could make up his mind, the portrait swung open to reveal a fuming redhead.

"Lily?" Hermione asked tentatively. Lily ignored him and stomped away. He turned and stared at her retreating form.

The portrait swung open once again. This time, he found himself face-to-face with a distraught looking James Potter. Upon seeing him, James schooled his expression into that of arrogance, but Hermione had already seen the desolate look on his face.

"What?" he sneered, but there was an underlying tone of worry in his words.

"What happened to Lily?"

"That's between me and Evans." He crossed his arms.

Hermione eyed him. James was becoming exceedingly difficult. "Do you really think you would get her to go out with you by continuing what you've been doing for the past years?"

James was momentarily taken aback by his question, but soon returned to his arrogant demeanor. "No woman can resist the James Potter charm." He ruffled his hair as if to make a point.

No wonder Lily wasn't interested in him; he treated her like she was a challenge. She recalled a line from _Aladdin_ that she wanted to repeat to James:

_She's not some prize to be won! _

James' progress with Lily was moving at the same pace as legless turtle. At this rate, Harry would _never_ be born.

"Good luck then." Hermione said to him. "You're going to need a lot of it." He added in an undertone. He ran off to catch Lily, faintly hearing James' indignant squawk from the portrait entrance.

He managed to catch up to Lily just as she entered the library. As he went inside, he accidentally closed the door too loudly and received a glare from Madam Pince. Hermione sent the librarian an apologetic smile before following Lily to the secluded part of room.

Lily continued walking towards their customary table, probably not noticing that it was already occupied by one Severus Snape. To his utter surprise, Lily plopped down on the seat next to Snape and buried her head under her arms with a groan. He was even more shocked as Snape moved his seat closer to hers and patted her on the back.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"He—Hogsmeade—Potter—!" she seemed to be too angry to answer coherently.

Snape chuckled lightly. "You know he's been doing that for ages. You just have to learn how to ignore him."

"Oh no, Mister!" she raised her head from the table and poked Snape on the chest. "You did _not_ just give me advice."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I can't give you advice."

"It's not because you're a _Slytherin_; it's because you're _Severus._" Lily laughed lightly before placing her head on Snape's shoulder. He, in turn, draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Lily…"

"Mm-hmm?"

"We're friends right?"

"_Best_friends." Lily emphasized.

"Do you want to come with me to—"

Hermione felt like he was intruding in something very personal, so he turned around to walk away.

"Daniel?" He froze in his steps and turned towards them. Lily immediately took her head off Snape's shoulder, and brushed his hand away.

"Oh, umm, hey?" Hermione rubbed his neck. Snape was looking at him sourly and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I—er—needed to look through the Transfiguration book we needed for McGonagall's essay." He lied.

Lily looked confused. "But I thought you finished that essay yesterday?"

Hermione mentally kicked himself. Why, oh why, couldn't he have thought of a more plausible reason? "Oh—er—yeah, but I needed to edit something."

"All right then." Lily smiled at him. "Grab your book and come sit with us." As soon as she spoke those words, Snape's eyes flashed dangerously at him.

"No, it's all right." He replied quickly. He _definitely_ didn't want to sit with an irate Snape, but Lily was not a person who could easily be dissuaded.

"Come on! Sev doesn't mind." She paused before adding, "do you?"

Snape smiled at her—at least, his lips twitched upward—and he shook his head.

"You see?" As soon as Lily looked away, the smile dropped from Snape's face, and he fixed him with a glare. Hermione found himself having the urge to shrink from his gaze.

"Really, it's okay."

Lily huffed. "Sev, help me out here."

Snape looked like he wanted to do anything _but_ convince Hermione to sit at their table; however, he said, "Come sit with us."

Hermione gaped at him in shock. Not just because of his words, but also because a thought entered his mind, one that he could not wrap his mind around.

Snape fancied Lily Evans.

Professor Snape, their feared Potions Master was utterly smitten with Lily Evans, Harry's mother.

He could only imagine what Ron would say in this situation: _"BLOODY HELL!" _

And frankly, Hermione couldn't agree more.

"Come on, Daniel." Lily's voice snapped him out of his reverie, though he still hadn't gotten over the fact that—using Ron Weasley language—Snape was totally whipped.

"No, it's quite all right. I just—I need to do something else anyway." And Hermione all but fled the scene, wanting to put some distance between him and the two.

* * *

He came back to the library after dinner, when he was _sure _that Lily and Snape weren't going to be there. He had concluded that he needed to do a little research (surely _he_ wasn't the first to travel back in time?), and the library was going to be his best friend until he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out a few books from the shelves and skimmed through them. As he finished the last book, he slammed it onto the table. They were useless.

_The time-turner is the only known tool to go back in time. The traveler, though, can only go back a maximum of twelve hours. People have killed either their future or past selves blah, blah, blah! These are useless! _He thought in frustration.

Hermione stifled a yawn as she cast _tempus_. The glowing numbers said it was half-past nine. He had thirty minutes before curfew. He spelled the books back onto their shelves and stalked out of the library.

The Restricted Section probably had more information on time traveling. To get in there, he needed to either get a pass from a teacher, or sneak around after curfew. The former would be difficult; there was no idiotic DADA teacher (read: Gilderoy Lockhart) to give it to him this time. The latter, on the other hand, was even harder, not to mention the numerous amounts of detention he would get if he got caught. He _could_ get Dumbledore to sign his slip, but wouldn't Madame Pince be suspicious?

His thoughts wandered to the conversation he had with the Headmaster earlier. He still hadn't made a decision yet. It was oh-so tempting to inform Dumbledore of everything, but he just couldn't. He had used a time turner before, and he knew the rules.

_You must not be seen._

_You must not interfere. _

He had already broken the first one; he should at least endeavor to follow the second.

A noise which sounded like a muffled cry snapped him out of his thoughts. He stopped in his tracks. Whoever it was probably needed his help. Did saving that person constitute as interfering? As another muffled scream tore through the air, Hermione all but ran in the direction of the sobbing. As it got louder, he noticed that the cries were accompanied with jeers and taunts. He rounded the corner and saw a group of Slytherins kicking around a lump on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

The five Slytherins started and turned around, shock flittering on their faces. He recognized them as the group that called out to Snape yesterday.

Parkinson was the first to recover. He pointed his wand at him. "_Stupefy!" _

Hermione erected a shield and cast back the _stupefy._ He rolled out of the way as Nott tried to disarm him.

"_Incendio!" _Avery hissed at him and Hermione's robes caught fire.

"_Aguamenti!" _He put out the fire on his robes.

"_Confringo!" _Nott shot back at him.

Hermione ducked out of the way and sent another stunner that found its mark on Goyle. Parkinson snarled and slashed down with his wand. Hermione felt hex slice his cheek. Annoyed, he decided to use his favorite tactic. _"Avis!"_ he conjured birds. He aimed in their direction and screamed, "_Oppugno!" _

"Argh!" Nott growled as the birds continued pecking them. "This isn't over, mudblood!" He screamed at him before retreating. The others followed suit, leaving behind Goyle and the person they were beating up.

Hermione crouched beside the boy and rolled him over, so that he could see his face. He gasped as he recognized him.

It was Sirius Black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! XD But here it is! :D I promise to update at least once a month. ;D Reviews please? :)

* * *

**

**Replies to reviews: **

**Isabelle Francois: **Changed the plot last minute. XD See? Update soon. ;D

**Sweet-tang-honey: **Thank you!

**Rory: **Thank you, dear! You are awesome as well! :D

**Paritheikae: **We shall see. XD

**Kati: **I hope you continue reading!

**You go girl: **Thank you! XD

**Emeloo2: **Thanks for reviewing! It's an awfully awkward situation for Hermione. Poor her. XD

**Zeruzu: **Thank you! I hope you keep reading. :D

* * *

**Recommended fanfics:**

"**An Unlikely Romance" by Isabelle Francois. (HG/DM)**

"**Have You Ever" by Lady Moonglow (HG/TR)**

"**Flying High" by show me the stars (HG/SB)**


	5. 5th year: She's the mystery woman

**V. She's the Mystery Woman**

**September 6, 1975; Saturday**

Hermione

Hermione stared at the broken form of Sirius Black for a moment, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. When he had initially seen the body, he expected it to be Pettigrew, or a helpless first year. Never did it cross his mind that it could've been him.

Why?

Because he's _Sirius Black, _Gryffindor's resident—dare he say it?—_bad-ass_. As much as Hermione didn't want to compliment Sirius, he was rather adept at DADA and at Charms. If Hermione was able to drive all of them off, why couldn't he?

"Black," Hermione called out to Sirius, giving him a slight shake. When he didn't stir, Hermione pointed his wand at him. _"Ennervate."_

Sirius gave a barely discernible groan, raised his head by a fraction, then slumped back into a dead faint. Hermione looked at him worriedly. What could have caused him to suffer from extreme magical exhaustion?

_Better bring him to the Infirmary._

He levitated Sirius and started to make his way to the Hospital Wing when he saw Goyle still sprawled on the floor. He looked at him in disgust before shaking his head and levitating him as well. Hermione was quite sure that if it were the other way around, Goyle would have left him on the floor.

Curse his Gryffindor tendencies.

He imagined what Ron would say when he found out:

"_Bloody hell, 'Mione! Just leave him there! He deserves it!" _

_She'd reply, "Language, Ron! Besides, it's just wrong to leave him here!"_

"_But 'Mione!" he'd whine. "He's a _Slytherin._"_

"_Honestly, Ronald! Your house prejudice is going too far!"_

Hermione smiled wistfully as he remembered Ron. They always _did _love bickering with each other. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he rather enjoyed their verbal sparring; though they would always end up ignoring each other after their fight. Then Harry would try to get them talking. He'd speak about random topics, mixing Quidditch and their Transfiguration Essay together, just to draw them into a conversation. Ginny would roll her eyes and laugh at his attempt, telling him that there was no hope for the "old married, couple" to start talking any time soon. That comment would start a whole new argument for him and Ron.

He sighed, wondering when he'd be able to go back to the future.

_Or get my gender back, for that matter._ He thought with a grimace. Hermione did _not _want to be known as the "Brightest _Wizard_ of His Age".

"Goodness! Not again!" a frantic Madam Pomfrey clad in her sleeping attire greeted him as he entered the Hospital Wing.

Hermione dropped the two of them into separate beds and slumped down onto the seat next to where Sirius lay. He watched Madam Pomfrey 'tsk' and 'tut' at Sirius' state and proceed to change him into his hospital robes.

"What did you mean by 'not again', Ma'am?" he asked after she finished dressing him.

"Oh, it's just this whole Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry, dear. Happens all the time." She said dismissively. Hermione had the idea that that wasn't what she meant by 'not again', but he knew better than to pry.

"Well, you best go back to bed, dear, you've done enough for tonight." Madam Pomfrey gave him a small smile.

"No, it's okay." Hermione said quickly. "I can help, Ma'am." The thought of going back to the Gryffindor Tower and staying in the same room with the rest of the Marauders was not appealing to him at all. Aside from the fact that they greatly dislike him and made his life a living hell, seeing them happy together seemed to hammer in the fact that he was truly alone in this time period, and made him realize just how much he missed Ron and Harry.

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and scrutinized him for a moment before sighing and relenting. "Take this," she handed him a basin and wash cloth. "And go clean up the blood on Mr. Black's face. If he ever wakes up, call me at once. I have to ask Professor Slughorn for some more bruise salve and pepper-up potion. You can use the floo." She pointed to the fireplace, then turned around and walked briskly out of the room.

Hermione went about his task eagerly, happy for the distraction. He took a seat at the edge of the bed and brushed away the hair from his patient's face. He grimaced at what he saw.

There was a bruise forming on his right eye, and his lip was split. He had a huge bump on his forehead and both of his cheeks were littered with cuts and scratches. It wasn't anything serious that Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix, but it looked painful.

He took the cloth, squeezed out the excess water and gingerly patted it on Sirius' face. Hermione still couldn't understand why he wasn't able to take all of them on. Two of them—Crabbe and Goyle—probably didn't even know how to use their wands, and Parkinson and Avery were rather clumsy. Nott was probably the only one who would pose as a challenge.

Hermione placed the cloth back into the basin when he finished wiping the blood off. He then sat on the chair by Sirius' side and stared at him; it was the first time he had an opportunity to do so. His skin was still pale, like it still would be twenty years from now, but it wasn't waxy. His hair was always neat and tidy, even after he had been ambushed by Slytherins. It was a great contrast to the usually unkempt hair and unshaven face Hermione had gotten used to over the summer. His body was toned, a far cry from the skinny form he was left with after Azkaban. His face wasn't gaunt or haunted-looking, and his expression wasn't set into a permanent mask of sullenness.

It then occurred to Hermione that he had never actually seen Sirius' grin become full-blown or his smile ever reach his eyes. There were times—especially when Harry was there—that Sirius allowed himself to laugh, but Azkaban had already left him scarred.

He didn't know how much change Sirius had undergone until he saw him in this time. Hermione thought Remus had been exaggerating when he said that the girls used to flock around Sirius. But that was probably an understatement.

In the looks department, Sirius Black was most definitely _not_ lacking.

He was still a bloody prick, but he was a very _handsome_ prick.

Hermione's musings were cut short when he heard a moan coming from Sirius' direction.

"Black, I'm going to go call Madam Pomfrey, okay?"

Sirius' only response was another groan. Hermione shrugged and made his way to the fireplace. He threw some floo powder and said. "Hogwarts, Potions Classroom!" Dizziness swept over him after poking his head through the fireplace.

"My dear boy—erm—girl!" Slughorn quickly corrected himself. "Was there anything you needed?"

"Good evening, sir." Hermione replied after the initial nausea had passed. "Is Madame Pomfrey there? Her patient just woke up."

"Alas! You just missed her. Fret not, though, my child. She's on her way there."

"Thank you, sir. Good night." Hermione cut the floo connection and made his way to where Sirius lay. "Well, Black, Madam Pomfrey's on her way, so just stay there. I know you probably hurt all over, but you just hang in there okay?"

There was no response from Sirius, and he kept his back turned on him. Hermione blew hair from his face and rolled his eyes at him. A whimper from Sirius caught his attention.

"Black?"

Another whimper.

Hermione stood up and leaned towards Sirius. "Black? Are you all right?""

No response.

"Black?" Hermione made the mistake of grabbing his shoulders.

All hell broke loose.

Though that wasn't the only thing that got broken.

Hermione clutched his bleeding nose as he attempted to stop Sirius from thrashing on his bed. It was as if he was being hit by the Cruciatus, or his mind was being invaded by Voldemort. Harry had similar attacks. But Hermione knew it couldn't be either of them.

"Black!" he hissed at him as he tightened his grip on Sirius' wrists, trying to pin him to the bed to stop him from lashing out. To his utter surprise, he found Sirius' eyes closed.

He wasn't hallucinating; he was dreaming.

Sirius shifted in bed and this time, his foot collided with Hermione's lip, causing him to fall flat on his back. As Hermione staggered to an upright position, Sirius let out a scream. He ran over to him quickly and began shaking him. Sirius needed to wake up from whatever nightmare was going on in his mind.

"Black!"

More screaming.

"Black!"

More thrashing.

"Sirius!" Hermione shouted desperately. To his surprise, Sirius' eyes snapped open.

* * *

Sirius

Memories of what had happened the previous summer had been manifesting themselves in his dreams lately and, try as he might, he could not stop himself from screaming whenever he relived them in the dreamworld.

His vision was blurry as he awoke, and his breathing was shallow. He couldn't stop the sob that tore from his throat. It had been horrible. Last summer was, perhaps the worst months of his life. The only way he survived was getting letters of encouragement from James, Remus and Peter.

"Sirius?" a voice spoke hesitantly.

His head snapped up and his eyes stormy grey eyes met warm brown ones.

_Oh my wizard god! This is so embarrassing! I didn't know there was somebody else in this room but me. _

He quickly looked down and scrubbed his tears away. The voice was familiar, as was the pair of eyes, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was.

A hand touched his shoulder and he glanced back up to meet the same eyes. The other hand came up and brushed his tears away.

"It's okay to cry." The voice said softly. Sirius couldn't even identify if the speaker was a girl or a guy. In the end, he concluded that the speaker was a girl; no guy could have had hands as soft as hers.

"You should go back to sleep." _She_ said. He allowed her to push him back to the bed and tuck him in. He had closed his eyes at this point. His right eye had the makings of a blackeye and his body hurt all over. A tear escaped his eye, and the warm hand wiped it away.

"You'll be all right." She whispered. "We've got you." She continued caressing his head like a mother did to a child. He found himself leaning to her touch. Mrs. Potter always did that for him whenever he was around.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey's here. I should go." Sirius could hear rustling of clothes, and the warm hand disappeared. His own hand immediately shot out and tried to grab for her hand.

"Please…stay…." he croaked. Sirius didn't care if he sounded pathetic and needy; he only knew he needed the comfort at the moment.

"Okay, okay, Sirius." The hand returned and continued to stroke his hairline.

"Drink this, Mr. Black." Another voice entered the conversation. He reckoned it was Madam Pomfrey. A vial was pressed to his lips and cool liquid washed into his mouth. "You're supposed to swallow it, Mr. Black." She said wryly, and he complied.

He suddenly felt very sleepy. He felt himself calm, and his breathing even out. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the gentle touch at his forehead by the still unknown girl.

* * *

Hermione

Sirius was probably not lucid and could not even form a coherent thought. Why else would he ask him to stay? Hermione stopped stroking Sirius as soon as he was sure he was asleep.

"My dear, what happened to your face?" Madam Pomfrey asked in concern.

That was then he remembered his broken nose and split lip. "Sirius happened to it." He grimaced.

She pulled out her wand and healed his nose and his lip. "There, all better." She smiled. "You should probably go to sleep now, Mr. Chronos. You have class tomorrow."

Hermione glanced back at Sirius and remembered his words.

_Please…stay…_

"Maybe I should stay with Sirius, Ma'am. He sounded really lonely a while ago, and I think he needs some reassurance of some sort…" he trailed off when he saw tears on her eyes. "A-are you all right, Madam Pomfrey?"

She chuckled. "Yes, dear. It's just that…never mind." She gave him a smile. "You can stay on the bed beside his. He's out like a light, and I suggest you follow his footsteps."

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione grinned and flopped onto the bed she was pointing at. In a few minutes, he fell asleep.

**September 7, 1975; Sunday**

"Is Sirius going to be all right, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked the matron before heading to breakfast. Madam Pomfrey had brought him a uniform and ordered him to the showers upon waking up.

"He'll be fine, dear."

"Can I ask a favor ma'am? Can you…_not_ tell Sirius it was me who stayed with him last night?"

"Whyever not?" she raised an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed. "He—I—we aren't really that _fond _of each other."

"I see." She replied. "Very well, I won't tell him. Now you go off to breakfast, or I'll have you bedridden for a week."

It proved to be a very effective threat, seeing how Hermione all but ran out the Hospital Wing and into the Great Hall. As soon as his foot entered the premises, something red appeared out of nowhere and hugged him rather fiercely.

Looking down, he realized it was Lily. "Hey, what's up?"

"What's up? Is that all you can say after disappearing?" Lily placed both her hands on her hips in a gesture that was so reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley.

"I didn't 'disappear'. I was at the Hospital Wing." He replied simply.

"What happened to you?" she asked rather worriedly.

Hermione scanned the hall and saw James and to his surprise, Remus glaring daggers at him. Peter just looked confused.

"Got a broken nose." He answered shortly. "C'mon, I'm starving."

Lily, thankfully, dropped the subject and chattered on about Transfiguration, Potions, and just how much she hated James Potter.

"Merlin! Did you know he asked me out _again_? Can't he take a hint? Doesn't he know how annoying—what are you smiling about?" she asked irately.

Hermione tried, and failed to hide a grin. "Sounds to me like someone's got a crush." He watched gleefully as Lily spluttered in indignation.

"Excuse me?" she said, absolutely outraged.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious. You _always_ talk about him."

"I do not fancy James Potter!" she cried.

Hermione threw his head back and laughed. "Relax. I'm just pushing your buttons, Lily."

"You're mean." She stuck her tongue out at him. He merely chuckled, and Lily started to talk about her hometown, carefully avoiding the topic of James Potter.

Hermione chanced a glance at the Marauders, and they were still giving him a death glare. He wondered what he could've done _this time_ to make even _Remus_ hostile. He focused his attention back to Lily, who was telling the story of her first displays of accidental magic.

"I always levitated off the ground when I was little." She said. "I wish I could still do it till now."

"That's an impressive case of accidental magic." Hermione mused. "The first time I did it, I kept turning all our faucets on and off."

Lily laughed. "That must've been annoying for your parents."

"I imagine it must have." He agreed. "Well, I have to go to the dormitory. I have to read that Charms text Professor Flitwick assigned."

"Okay. It's basic stuff, though. See you later, Daniel."

"I'll see you later, Lily." And with that, Hermione dashed out of the room. He felt increasingly uncomfortable with the looks James and Remus have been sending him. A few minutes after reaching the abandoned Transfiguration corridor, the rest of the Marauders cornered him.

"Morning." He drawled. "Was there anything you needed?"

"Stop playing dumb, Chronos." James spat. "What did you do to Sirius?"

"Excuse me?"

Remus leveled his wand at Hermione's chest. "We know you did something to him. Now tell us. What. Did. You. Do."

"I didn't _do_ anything to him." He sneered at them.

"So you're telling me," Remus continued on calmly. "That Sirius just happened to disappear at the same time you were missing?"

"Wha—You guys don't know where Si—Black is?"

"Aha! So you _do _know where he is." James said in triumph.

"Of course I do. Any idiot would have thought to look for him there first." The brunette rolled his eyes. "He's at the Infirmary."

"You _attacked_ him?" Remus accused.

Hermione looked at his future-DADA-professor. What was wrong with him? How could he accuse him of doing _anything_ of that sort to Sirius? They didn't like each other, but really, was he _that _stupid to think he ambushed Sirius?

"I did not _attack _him. I didn't do anything to him." He gritted his teeth. "If you want to know what happened, I suggest you ask the Slytherins."

"So you attacked him _with _them?" James asked.

"Oh my god, Potter! Are you really as moronic as you sound?" Hermione couldn't stop himself from saying. "I didn't attack your boyfriend, I didn't ambush him, and I did not injure him! What part of that is so difficult to understand?"

Remus looked uncertain at this point. "James, maybe we should go check on Sirius first. Maybe then, he can explain to us what happened."

"No, Remus. I'm sure this pathetic little house traitor had something to do with it." And James raised his wand.

"I see, now." Hermione said quietly.

"See what?"

"You're just looking for an excuse to hex me; not that you needed that before."

"What?"

Hermione growled at him. "You've hated me the moment I befriended Lily. You became more vicious in pranking me whenever you see us together. You," he pointed at him. "are jealous of me and Lily. And you need an outlet to your emotions. You want to hit me, but have not yet found a decent excuse to do so…until now."

"I—I—Shut up!"

"Admit it, Potter! You're just a jealous little idiot! Well, I have news for you!" Hermione, for some reason, could not stop the flow of his words. "Lily does not like you! Lily will never like you! She will never go out with you. Not until you stop being a self-absorbed, big-headed—"

Hermione never got to finish his sentence, because he was cut off by a fist to his face. He fell to the ground and clutched his face in pain. He looked up just in time to see Peter give him an apologetic glance before running to go and follow James and Remus to the Infirmary. He shook his head and made his way to the Gryffindor Tower. He was stopped by McGonagall, to give him a letter to head to the Headmaster's office.

"You called for me, sir?" Hermione entered the room. Both Dumbledore and Slughorn were there. They were probably going to discuss the potion.

"Take a seat, Mr. Chronos." Dumbledore said, all the while popping some Skittles into his mouth. "Professor Slughorn here will be explaining his theory of your arrival here based on his analysis of the ingredients in the potion."

Hermione sat down on the chair as Slughorn started to speak.

"First, I should explain your transformation. I am sure you are not quite familiar with the Ambrosia plant? No? Well, the Ambrosia is a very powerful aphrodisiac, I'm quite sure you know what that is. Basically, it increases the level of testosterone in the body of the one who eats it. This, coupled with the Boomslang Skin, used for transformation in Polyjuice, is what triggered your change. The catalyst, I presume was most probably the Syrup of Hellbore. Do you follow so far?"

Hermione nodded. He _had_ read the whole Moste Potent Potions when he was a third year.

"Excellent, excellent. As for your time-travel, I have come up with a theory. I believe this is caused by the Fluxweed. From the name itself, it is easy to deduce that it is an incredibly volatile substance. This, mixed with yet more unstable substances, Newt Skin and Sunbeetle eyes, and the explosion it created, probably caused the ripping of the space-time continuum. The peppermint leaves, I believe, neutralized the effects of the Scorpion Sting. Thank heavens—or you'd have ended up disfigured.

"The only ingredient I have yet to discover the significance would be the aconite, or monkshood."

"Or Wolfsbane, sir?" Hermione remembered Snape's first lecture to the class.

"Yes. Usually, wolfsbane is usually used to nullify the effects of some of the ingredients in a potion, making it a student's best friend when it comes to making mistakes in his potions. But I have yet to understand what role it plays in this potion…"

"Does this mean, sir, that you can also find a way for me to get back, since you've already analyzed the potion?" he asked hopefully.

"Based on my calculations, my child, it seems as if you may have to wait for the potion to wear off."

"To wear…off?"

"Until it's been expelled from your system, you are going to remain here, in this time."

"But sir, isn't there a potion to help in these kinds of situations?"

Slughorn shook his head. "I reviewed the ingredients for the expelling solution, and if you take it, you'd most likely end up poisoned."

Hermione sighed. "Do you have any idea how long I have to stay here, sir?"

"I estimated it to be two to three years, but that's just speculation."

_Bloody brilliant._

"Well that's…disheartening." He admitted. It had been difficult to stay optimistic about the situation.

Dumbledore patted his hand lightly. "Fret not, my dear. The Hogwarts staff will attempt to help you with whatever you need, to make your stay in this time a bit more tolerable."

"Thank you, sir." He smiled at them.

It felt nice knowing there were people he could count on.

**September 29, 1975; Monday**

(see the time pass by whooooooosh)

For some strange reason, Hermione knew it was going to be an awful day that day. He didn't know why; probably just because he woke up at the wrong side of the bed.

He'd even snapped at Lily once today.

"That James Potter is just so annoying!"

"You two would be perfect for each other."

"What makes you say that?" she asked irritably.

"Because you're just as annoying." He deadpanned. "Excuse me, I need to get to class."

Needless to say, it was most definitely _not _his day. It was like he was PMSing.

The past weeks had been relatively quiet. The only highlight of his week, perhaps, was Peter apologizing for James' actions, and James looking indignant while he did.

As soon as night had fallen, Hermione drew the curtain around his bed and flopped on it. He felt like he was coming down with flu. He was extremely sore all over, and his temperature was just above normal. Perhaps he just needed some sleep.

Sirius

"Guys, what're we doing for the full moon tonight?" James asked them as they lounged in the common room.

"I don't know." Remus admitted. "One of you has got to stay in the dorms to keep an eye out for Chronos, and also to make up an excuse as to why the rest of us areout of bed."

"Definitely not me." Peter squeaked. "I have to be the one to press the knot on the Whomping Willow."

"Well, not me. I need to go and run tonight." James piped up.

"So that leaves…" All of them glanced at Sirius and he lifted his arms in surrender.

"Fine, you win, I'll do it. But the next full moon, you're doing it Prongs."

That night, after the three had left, Sirius busied himself with sitting on his bed and attempting to read the muggle romance novel Mary McDonald had pushed him into reading. After the first few pages, he found his mind wandering to the night he ended up in the Hospital Wing.

He still wondered who the girl was.

Ever since he met her, whenever he panicked after a nightmare, he'd just imagine her hand on his head and he'd calm down. He tried asking Madam Pomfrey who she was, but she merely evaded the question and forced potions down his throat.

For the past few months, he looked every girl he met in the eye, but he didn't find the eyes that belonged to his mystery girl.

His eyes focused on the black band wrapped around his right hand, and he grimaced at the sight of it. If only he didn't have that stupid contraption on, he wouldn't have been overpowered by those Slytherins.

_Whatever. I should do something fun while the three are out_.

He glanced around the room for something to do, and he smirked as his eyes landed on closed curtains.

_Chronos._

Granted, he was starting to get less annoying now that he'd become nicer to Peter. But he still wanted to prank him.

Stealthily, he made his way towards Chronos' bed. Swiftly, but silently, he pulled back the curtains and raised his wand to implant the jinxes. He, however, froze at the sight of the person sleeping there.

Because the person who was slumbering there, was most definitely _not_ Daniel Chronos.

Heck, it wasn't even a guy.

As the person's eyes fluttered open, Sirius' gaped in surprise.

_Well, _he thought, _at least I found the eyes I was looking for_.

* * *

**A/N: Am I eeeeeeeeeevil for leaving this chapter here? Are you curious as to what happens next? Well, you just have to wait. Moohoohahahahaha! XD Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! I had fun writing it.

* * *

**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**you go girl****: **Thanks! Here's the 5th Chapter!

**Emily Redbird****: **Thank you, my dear! I'll try to be more creative in the later chapters. ;D

**Show me the stars: **Oh my God! I can't believe you reviewed my story! You're like, one of my newest fave authors! I am so flattered you like my story! It means a lot to me, coming from one as awesome as yourself! :D

**Paritheikae: **Curiousity. That's a good sign. XD I hope you continue reading! Thanks for reviewing!

**Googlibear: **Thank you! I'm glad you find my writing humorous. I was kind of worried that I sucked at the comedy department. XD

**Isabelle Francois: **Yo, my friend! Yes, that _is_ a concept I got from 120. Hahaha! Can you believe something actually stuck to me? XD Anyway, update soooon~

**Sweet-tang-honney: **Thank you! :D

* * *

**P.S. ** For Tom/Hermione shippers, you can visit my other story, "Definition of Life". :D R&R.


	6. 5th year: She's the werewoman?

**She's the Were-Woman?**

**September 29, 1975; Monday**

The first things Hermione saw when he woke up were wide gray eyes looking directly at him. Needless to say, it was _very _disconcerting to wake up to your roommate gaping at you like he'd never seen anything like you. Sirius didn't look like he was going to say anything for a while, so Hermione spoke for him.

"Was there anything you needed, Black?" his voice sounded a bit higher, but that may have been his imagination. He raised an eyebrow at his roommate. It seemed as if he were frozen into that expression. Sighing, Hermione stood up and faced Sirius.

"Black?"

Sirius continued staring at him.

"Sirius?" Hermione snapped his fingers in front of his face.

No effect.

He sighed once more and with determination, did the one thing he could think of: He slapped him. The force of the hit knocked Sirius backwards into his own bed.

"Ow!" he cupped his cheek with his hand. "Bloody—owww! What was that for?"

"It looked as if you were in shock or something. What's wrong with you, Black?"

"Well, I don't know if anybody's ever told you this, but seeing a stranger in my roommate's bed isn't a daily occurrence." Sirius retorted sarcastically. "So who are you? Chronos' floozy?"

Hermione's mouth fell open at Sirius' nerve. How dare he call him a floozy?

"Excuse me?" he struggled not to yell his roommate's ear off. A second later something registered in his brain: Sirius did not recognize him. But the question was _why? _

_Don't tell me I fell into an alternate dimension while I was asleep. _He prayed fervently.

"Sorry." Sirius muttered. "I…well…I just didn't expect anyone but Chronos to be on his bed. Well, that's because it's _his _bed. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you around Hogwarts before…are you a new student? And if so, what are you doing here?"

Hermione frowned at his statement. He was obviously missing something. He let his eyes wander around the room, and when they landed on the window, he finally understood. The person reflected on the mirror was not Daniel Chronos.

It was Hermione Granger, albeit with less frizzier hair.

Her jaw threatened to drop again. What happened? Slughorn predicted that the potion would wear off in about three years. So far, it had only been three weeks.

"Ummm, miss?"

Hermione's head snapped back towards Sirius' direction, and she saw him looking confused but at the same time wary.

_At least he hasn't drawn his wand yet._

"Do you at least forgive me for calling you a…a floozy?" he asked. He was running chewing the inside of his cheek, a habit that he had not yet gotten rid of even after twenty years. She almost smiled at the thought.

"Ummm, of course. I know you didn't mean it." She suppressed the urge to grin as she fingered her wand. "Will you, in turn, forgive me?"

"For wha-?"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Sirius fell back into a dead faint as the stunner hit him. Lowering her wand, Hermione mentally apologized to him. She fixed his position on the bed to appear as if he had fallen asleep while reading his book. She wanted to _obliviate_ him. Unfortunately, though, there was a risk of damaging his mind permanently, and Hermione preferred a mentally sound Sirius.

Well, as mentally sound Sirius could be.

As Hermione placed his arm across the book he was reading, she noticed a black band on his right wrist. She had noticed that wristband before, and she realized that Sirius never took it off.

A family heirloom, perhaps?

_No. Sirius would sooner throw it in the garbage bin._

It was probably something one of the Marauders gave him. Hermione smiled at the thought of such close friendship.

Despite her annoyance at Sirius' attitude, Hermione couldn't help but feel a pull of friendship towards him, though she knew that any type of 'friendship' between them was highly unlikely. She had to admit, though, part of her wanting to develop a bond with Sirius was because of what she saw in the Hospital Wing. It was like Harry's nightmares, only, at least she was sure Sirius _didn't _have a connection with Voldemort.

She brushed a lock of hair out of Sirius' face before shutting his curtains. Glancing at the other's empty beds, she couldn't help but wonder where they were. As if answering her thoughts, the full moon peaked out of the clouds and flooded the room in moonlight.

Hermione grimaced as she remembered her first encounter with Moony. The memory was enough to make her shiver in fright, partly because she almost died, but more on the fact that Remus had to go through it every month. She eyed the silhouette of the Whomping Willow sadly before deciding to talk to Dumbledore about the most recent development.

Hermione sighed in relief as she finally arrived at the gargoyle statue leading to Dumbledore's office. Sneaking around was never her strong suit, but a year with the time turner had honed her skills in the art of hiding in the shadows when somebody walked by. Nevertheless, she was almost caught three times: The first was by a Ravenclaw prefect whom she almost bumped into, the second was the Head Boy, who had been patrolling the floor, and the third was by Filch.

"Skittles." She told the statue as soon as she caught her breath. The gargoyle moved out of the way, and as soon as she reached the door, she heard the Headmaster's voice invite her in.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he saw her. "Welcome, Ms. Granger."

Hermione was surprised. How had Dumbledore known it was her? Then again, this _was_ Dumbledore. He knew almost everything that went around in the castle.

"Sir! I'm me again."

"Indeed, this is most unexpected. Horace isn't known to make mistakes in his calculations." He gave her a smile. "Let's get you to the Hospital Wing, Ms. Granger. I daresay we need to check if the potion is still in your system."

"Poppy!" Dumbledore called for the mediwitch as soon as they arrived at the infirmary. "Take a seat, my dear."

Hermione took a seat at the edge of an empty bed. She was euphoric. If the potion's effects had worn off this early, then that meant in a few days, she could go back to her original time. She smiled in amusement at the look of surprise on Madame Pomfrey's face when she noticed her.

"Ms. Granger?" she inquired. Hermione nodded.

Madame Pomfrey gave her a gentle smile. "It's good to see you in your true appearance. I daresay you look much more beautiful like this."

Hermione, who almost never heard the word pretty and her name be uttered in the same sentence, felt herself blush to the roots of her hair.

"I don't think I look—"

"Nonsense, child. You're gorgeous." She said honestly. And Hermione felt herself heat up at the compliment.

"Poppy, do you think you could have a look at the amount of the potion still in her blood?"

With that prompt, the mediwitch pulled out her wand waved it at Hermione, muttering a spell while doing so. She frowned at her findings.

"The amount of potion still in her blood is still the same as before, Albus. The effects shouldn't have worn off yet."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, deep in thought as he unstuck a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth. "Perhaps, this is the effect of the wolfsbane in the potion."

"Wolfsbane?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Professor Slughorn did mention that it's usually used to nullify some of the effects of the potion." Hermione added thoughtfully. "So does that mean, that since it was combined with Fluxweed, that I'd be switching from being a guy to a girl and vice-versa at random times?"

"I'm afraid so." Madame Pomfrey said, probably arriving to the same conclusion.

Hermione stifled a groan, her giddiness deflating.

"Don't look so put out, my dear. It's not the end of the world. You know you can ask help from any of the faculty." Pomfrey smiled at her.

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey." She returned the gesture before turning back to Dumbledore. "Sir, how long till I turn back into Daniel?"

The Headmaster rocked in his heels. "I wouldn't presume to know, Ms. Granger. I can only guess."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Then please, sir, can you tell me your _guess_?"

His eyes twinkled even more at her statement. "My guess would be within the span of twenty-four hours."

"I'm going to have to skip class?" she asked, absolutely horrified. She never skived off her classes. Not even the History of Magic.

"There, there, dear. I'm sure you'll be able to catch up in no time. It's only a day."

"Well, Ms. Granger, since you are currently Hermione and not Daniel—"

_He makes it sound like I have a multiple personality disorder._

"—you will be staying at your old room."

"My old room, professor?"

"I daresay you still remember Perseus."

Hermione grinned. How could she not? Talking to that painting was like talking to Severus Snape.

"I do, sir."

"Run along then, I have something I need to ask Madame Pomfrey. Good night, Ms. Granger." He gave her his signature grandfather smile.

"Good night, sir." Hermione returned the gesture and made her way up to her room. As she reached the portrait, she found it to be asleep.

"Er…Mr. Perseus?" she called tentatively. When it didn't stir, she repeated her query. "Perseus?"

Nothing.

Annoyed, she raised her voice to Mrs. Weasley level. "PERSEUS?"

"I heard you the first time, you insufferable woman." He said irritably.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "Well, you weren't answering."

"I merely find it quite wasteful to expend energy talking to dunderheads such as yourself."

"You're a painting; you don't expend 'energy' talking to us."

At her answer, he straightened his back and propped his elbow on the desk in front of him, his left hand anchoring his chin. It was as if she passed some sort of test.

"Fair point," he looked like he had swallowed a lemon. "Expending of energy aside, what brings you in front of my painting at this time of the night?"

"I need a place to sleep. Professor Dumbledore told me to stay here."

"Ah, yes…Dumbledore." Perseus sniffed disdainfully. "The barmy old codger. He did say something about somebody staying in this room. However, I do recall that he gave me instructions to only let in a certain Mr. Daniel Chronos."

"I _am_ Daniel Chronos."

"Last I checked, miss, Daniel Chronos was of the _male_ species."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's clear to me that you won't budge so easily. So tell me, what do you need me to do to get in?"

"Now that's more like it," Perseus grinned maliciously. "If you are able to answer this question, I'll let you in, but if you get it wrong, you have to look for a different place to sleep."

"All right." Hermione agreed reluctantly.

"Where is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets located?"

Hermione's mouth fell open. Sure, she knew the answer to that question, but what surprised her was that _he _knew the answer.

Perseus smirked. "I suppose you have to look for another room—"

"It's in the second floor girl's bathroom. Can I sleep now?" she answered irritably.

"How did you know that?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Does it really matter? No? Now open up, I'm really sleepy." She said.

"I'll let it go for now, Ms. Granger. But I intend to know how you figured _that _out." And _finally_, he swung open, admitting entrance.

Hermione fell onto the bed, exhausted from the night's excitement. She didn't even wonder how Perseus knew her real name.

* * *

Sirius

Sirius jolted awake and immediately looked around to see where he was. He relaxed marginally when he realized he was in his dorm room. As he ran a hand through his hair, he remembered the events of last night.

_Was it all a dream?_

It had been so real. The girl he saw, he didn't think he would have been able to think her up. His imagination had always been colorful, and the girls he created in his head were all beautiful and sexy, or hideous; always in extremes.

But the girl on Chronos' bed was just so…plain.

She wasn't striking, nor was she drop-dead gorgeous, or even sexy. Her skin wasn't clear and her face was dotted with a few freckles. Her shoulder length, wavy, brown hair, didn't look like it had been brushed in days. And her eyes—

_Merlin._ He was one hundred percent sure they were the same ones in the hospital wing. Sirius remembered her reaction to being called Chronos' floozy. That ruled out the 'girlfriend theory'. So now, the question is: Who the heck is she and what was she doing in their dorm?

His eyes found Chronos' empty bed. In fact, where _was_ Chronos last night?

_Maybe James or Peter saw him._

He climbed out of his bed and shook James. "Oi, Prongs,"

"Whrrrrrrrr?" came James' response. "Pa'foo? Five mrr minutes."

"Mate, wake up! You're late for Transfiguration!"

_That did the trick._ He thought amusedly as James rolled over and fell to the floor, wide awake, ready to rush to class without even taking a bath.

"Wha? What time is it?" James yawned.

"Half-past six."

"Bloody hell. Let me sleep in."

"Hey, mate," Sirius said. "Did you and Peter happen to see Chronos last night?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

Sirius then recounted what happened last night to James. When he finished, his best friend was looking at him in bemusement.

"Sirius, mate, I think you need a little more sleep. You're telling me there was a girl on Chronos bed? The bloke's never shown interest in any girl…aside from Evans that is." He added darkly.

"Prongs, she was too real. It couldn't have been a dream." He frowned.

James shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy, mate."

Sirius rubbed his eyes in exasperation. He could already tell that his day was going to be plagued with images of his mystery girl.

* * *

When the three of them came down to breakfast, people didn't ask them where Remus was. The Gryffindors were already used to Remus disappearing once a month to 'visit his mother'. However, the same couldn't be said of Chronos.

As Sirius sat down, he glanced at the customary spot where Evans and Chronos usually sat with Mary MacDonald, Dorcas Meadowes and Alice Brown. The other four were there, but Chronos was nowhere to be found. He frowned in puzzlement. Where the hell was he?

Evans noticed his glanced and fixed him with a glare, as if he had something to do with the recent disappearance of her newfound best friend. He merely gave her a shrug in return before turning away from her and engaging James in a debate about Quidditch teams.

"The Tornadoes are sure to win this time around," James said. "Their new line-up kicks ass!"

Sirius scoffed. "You're only saying that 'cause the new seeker actually looks like you."

"Can't argue with that." he grinned.

"Mail's here." Peter interrupted them, pointing to the ceiling. Sirius looked up, waiting for his monthly subscription to Quality Quidditch when he spotted a familiar black owl. He paled as he saw it make its way not towards the Slytherin table—to his brother—but to the Gryffindor's, mainly him.

The owl landed on Sirius shoulder, its claws digging into his skin before leaving.

He tore the letter open and scanned its contents. After reading through it, whatever blood remained in his face was flushed away, leaving him as white as sheet. He looked up to meet the eyes of his brother from across the hall. Regulus eyes flickered with worry before resuming its cold exterior.

_So Regulus knew about it_, he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

His eyes scanned the Slytherin table and his gaze landed on Melinda Bielefeld, his—dare he say it?—_fiancée. _The more he rebelled, the more his idiotic parents tightened their grips on around his neck. If they thought that he'd willingly agree with a stupid arranged marriage to a snooty and rather brainless pureblood, then they had another thing coming.

"Padfoot, are you all right?" James asked in concern.

"No," he admitted.

James nodded. He probably noticed the Black Family Crest on his letter. Letters from his parents were bad omens of things to come. It could probably be likened to seeing a Grim.

"Well, we're going to be late for History of Magic. C'mon." Peter reminded them.

"I—I think I'm going to skive off History today." Sirius muttered, his mind still on the unsettling letter about his marriage.

"What? But why—"

James elbowed Peter on the chest. "All right, mate. We'll see you later then."

Sirius made his way sullenly up to the Gryffindor Tower. _Why_ couldn't his parents just leave him alone? Sometimes—no, _always_—he wished he was a half-blood. At least they had it easy. They weren't supposed to act regal or proper like _purebloods_ and they weren't clueless about magic like _muggleborns._

As he was about to enter the dorms, a movement at the far end of the hallway caught his eye. He turned his head to see someone round the corner.

Needing something to take his mind off of the engagement, he walked down the hallway and rounded the corner. He situated himself behind a suit of armor and watched the person stop in front of a painting.

This time, he was sure he wasn't dreaming.

So she _was _real after all.

The girl from last night was currently standing a few feet away from him, and from the looks of it, actually arguing with a painting.

Sirius leaned forward to listen to the conversation.

* * *

Hermione

"Let me in, Perseus." Hermione sighed. The painting was really getting onto her nerves.

"Not until you tell me how you know the location of—"

"I already told you: Dumbledore told me." she lied.

"Surely you don't think I'm gullible enough to fall for that lie," he said. "Dumbledore doesn't know the entrance to the Chamber. So let's try this again, how did you find out?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I...I'm not from around here."

"You sound British to me, Ms. Granger." Perseus lifted a brow, before comprehension dawned on his features. "Ahhh…I see. What year then?"

She raised her chin by a fraction. "You don't have to know."

"Well then, I'm afraid I can't grant you entrance then." He replied.

Hermione was growling in aggravation when she heard a clang of armor falling to the ground. She whipped her wand out and pointed it to the source of the noise. Her shocked brown eyes met the sheepish ones of a certain Sirius Black.

"Ummm, fancy meeting you here." He said lamely.

Hermione did the one logical thing: she ran.

"Hey, wait!" she heard Sirius call out to her from behind. She sprinted down the corridor and rounded the corner.

* * *

Sirius 

He smirked inwardly. She had nowhere to run now, the end of the corridor was a dead end. As Sirius rounded the corner, the smile on his face melted into shock.

The girl had disappeared.

_Where'd she go?_

As far as Sirius knew, there weren't any secret passages in that part of the castle. The only thing in this hallway was the painting of Barnabas the Barmy, and they—the Marauders—had already examined it for hidden passageways.

He pressed his back to the wall and slid down.

Sirius couldn't hear the conversation properly since they were speaking in low voices. From what he gathered, her name was Ms. Grein, and she was not from around there, and the painting wanted to know the year of her birth?

He cast _tempus_ and he groaned when the numbers showed that it was only a quarter to ten. Somehow, he knew that he was going to try and replay in his mind what he witnessed today.

It was going to be a very, very long day indeed.

* * *

**A/N: I promised monthly updates! And tomorrow's my cutoff! So I finished this chapter and well…yeah. Sorry it took me a while. Anyway, I hope you liked it. :D Please leave a review!**

**P.S. I'm going to reply to your reviews tomorrow, because I am reaaaaaaaaally sleepy. It's like 1 AM here. But I promise to reply. Love you guys. :D**


	7. 5th year: She's the peace maker

.

VII. She's the Peace Maker

**September 30, 1975; Tuesday**

Hermione

"DANIEL CHRONOS!" A voice, reminiscent of Molly Weasley's, shouted as he entered the Gryffindor common room. Hermione reverted back to Daniel at about half-past seven that night. It was most probably the same time yesterday he transformed. Turning back to 'guy' form was not as painful as he expected. It merely felt like his whole body was on pins and needles. Afterwards, though, his body felt like it had run a marathon.

"Oh, ummm—hi—er—Lily…" Hermione rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. The said redhead stopped in front of him giving him a glare. He mentally winced and readied himself for the explosion that was sure to come. To his surprise, the look on her face melted into relief as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Sorry." Lily muttered as she let go of him.

"It's all right." Hermione smiled at her in understanding. He'd probably do the same thing if either Ron or Harry would go missing for an entire day.

"Where've you been? I was so worried!" she bit her lip. It didn't escape Hermione's notice that somewhere in the background, James' shoulder slumped and Sirius led him out of the common room and back to their room.

Hermione tore his gaze away from them as he answered Lily. "Didn't Professor McGonagall tell you?"

"Yes, well," she blushed. "I just wanted to hear it from you."

"I visited my mother and sister." He repeated the lie he'd been practicing for some time. His 'girl' self could definitely pass off as his sister.

"I hope she gets better."

"Me too," Hermione agreed, mentally referring to himself. "Well, it's been a long day. See you tomorrow, Lily!"

"Good night, Daniel!" she called after him as he ascended the steps to the boy's dormitory.

When Hermione opened the door, all three occupants stopped talking and turned to stare at him. A moment of awkward silence passed before James spoke.

"So Chronos, where have _you_ been?" His tone was heavy with implications.

"Yeah, Chronos, tell us. Been torturing muggles?" Sirius added viciously causing Hermione to splutter. He couldn't help but wonder _where _they'd gotten their conclusions from. Harry, Ron and he had come up with ridiculous theories, such as Malfoy being the Heir of Slytherin and Snape trying to kill Harry, but they never had the gall to actually accuse them to his face. Peter, probably seeing Hermione's expression, quickly intervened.

"Uhhh, c'mon, guys, let's play Wizard Chess or something." He said. Granted, it wasn't very subtle, but at least he tried.

"So where were you?" Sirius pressed.

"I had no idea I had to tell you where I go," Hermione said stiffly. "If you must know, I went to visit my sick mother and my sister." At those words, all three of them froze, a unanimous expression of shock on their faces. Hermione raised his eyebrows at their reaction. Had it been that surprising?

"Oh," Peter said, being the first to recover. "I—er—hope she gets better?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Yeah…what—what Peter said." James looked away from him, probably not knowing what to say.

"So, uhhh, Wizard's Chess?" Peter suggested.

"Sure." It took James a while before he agreed, and the tension in the room deflated a bit. Hermione sat on his bed and watched the three set up the chessboard. Only when Peter was losing did he notice that there was no one there to coach him.

_Where was Remus?_

"Where's…" he trailed off when the answer popped into his mind.

"What?" Peter asked him over the shouts of advice from his white chess pieces.

"Nothing, nothing." He said quickly.

_Of _ could he have forgotten? It had been a full moon last night. Remus would still be recovering in the hospital wing.

Hermione then groaned as he remembered the shocked look on their faces and the sudden change in their attitude. The excuse he gave was almost exactly the same one Remus used when he had to disappear for a few days during the full moon.

First, his roommates thought he was a Death Eater. Now, a werewolf.

_Life couldn't get worse than this._

* * *

**October 8, 1975; Wednesday**

Apparently, life _could _get worse than it already was, and the reason for that was academics. Hermione was breezing through most of his classes already, but there was one particular class that he still had trouble with—trouble meaning getting an E instead of an O.

That class was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Their professor was Albert Eichel, a retired German auror. Apparently, he'd gone against Grindelwald himself during that legendary fight. He had a high forehead and sharp features. His green eyes, though warm, showed the experiences he had on the battlefield. He looked nothing like Moody, or Lupin, but everytime Hermione saw him, he couldn't help but be reminded of them. It was probably due to the fact that he was incredibly supportive of every one of his students, but at the same time constantly pushed his students to do better and had unconventional ways of teaching.

On their first day, he disillusioned himself and waited for everyone to enter the room before spelling the doors shut and shooting stunners and disarming spells left and right. It was Snape who noticed that the spells were coming from one direction and disarmed him.

Today was another one of those strange lessons. Eichel started the class by sending a stunner towards Hermione. Thankfully, he managed to erect a shield in time and the spell bounced off of it harmlessly.

"Good reflexes, Chronos," Eichel smiled at her. "Take five points."

_Thank Merlin for DA, _Hermione thought.

"Today, we move onto something very difficult," Eichel spoke. The class was on the edge of their seats waiting in anticipation. "You will be battling," he paused for effect. "A boggart!"

Half the class looked put out, and the other half rolled their eyes as if to say "Pffft! That's easy!" Dorcas Meadowes even went so far as to voice out her opinion.

A decidedly mischievous smile crept up their professor's face. All Hermione could think of was, _Uh-oh_, as Eichel explained what they would be doing.

"Defeating a boggart is easy, but what about defeating the real thing? If you were afraid of dementors, and were confronted by even just one, would a simple _riddikulus_ work against it? Definitely not!" He paused, looking them all in the eye before continuing. "So today's lesson is understanding your fears and analyzing them; learn what spells you can actually use against them. Potter, you first." he beckoned at James, who looked slightly green as he stepped forward.

The professor opened the trunk and stepped back, allowing the boggart to change into a…

_Snake? _Hermione thought incredulously as James fervently backed away from it.

"A snake, Potter?" Eichel sounded just as surprised as Hermione felt. He could hear the Slytherins sniggering from their side of the classroom.

"No wonder you're so hostile towards Slytherins." he said offhandedly. "Anyway, as that is a normal snake, any spell would work on it. You could use a simple stupefy, reducto, incendio. But if it's a magical snake, bombarda would do fine or even fiendfyre—no, wait—that's dark, forget I said that. You could use a killing curse too, but you'd land yourself in Azkaban for sure. Oh, yes, you could also levitate it and throw it at a wall or something. All right, thank you Mr. Potter," —James all but ran back to his seat beside Sirius— "McDonald, you next."

For every student, Eichel would make them face their boggart then tell them what spells to use. Hermione noted his classmates' fears with great interests. Apparently, Mary was deathly afraid of werewolves. Eichel commented that if she were paranoid, bring a set of silver knives with her.

"But I want you to remember," he looked Mary in the eye, "That werewolves are _not_ dark creatures. They are _people_ who are _sick. _They didn't ask for this to happen to them, and I would want my class to be a little more understanding towards them."

Alice's fear was a dozen rats—which had both James and Sirius sniggering at Peter's expense. Lily's boggart was a faceless Ministry official telling her she'd never be able to get a job because of her blood status.

Eichel snorted. "Ms. Evans, I don't think there is any spell that can actually help you here, but I do know some pretty nasty hexes you may employ if somebody ever had the gall to tell you that."

Peter's fear was—no surprises there—dying. It sure explained a lot of his future actions.

When it was finally his turn, Hermione grew both embarrassed and nervous. He remembered his third year boggart of McGonagall telling him he had failed everything.

_Might as well get it over with, _he thought as he moved closer to the chest. It opened slowly and the figure that came out wasn't McGonagall, it wasn't any teacher for that matter.

It was Voldemort.

He had only seen the deformed man once, through Harry's memories, but it was enough to make him cringe in fear. Hermione paled as the Dark Lord ascended and looked towards him slowly. His impassive expression turned into a mocking smile.

"Ah yes," he said softly, making Hermione shiver. "The mudblood, the lone survivor. Your friends maybe gone, but fear not. You will join them soon."

Boggart-Voldemort raised his wand, no doubt about to cast either a Cruciatus or an Avada Kedavra. At this point, Hermione was already hyperventilating. Before boggart-Voldemort was able to cast a curse, Eichel stepped in front of it and it immediately turned into a white orb.

Hermione couldn't think—couldn't breathe. There was a war? Everyone was dead. Being alone—it used to be what he feared the most, but now it was coupled with the deaths of his friends.

He heard a voice speaking to him, but it came out muffled, he couldn't understand a word it was saying. Then there was a hand on his arm. Dimly, he was aware that someone was urging him to walk, and he obeyed, not caring what or where it was taking him.

Nothing mattered—they were all dead.

Something cold was pressed to his lips and liquid flooded his mouth. He swallowed it on reflex, and immediately, his mind cleared and the ringing in his ears stopped. As his vision returned to him, the first thing he noticed were a pair of green eyes staring at him in concern.

_Harry_, he thought and before he could control himself, he flung his arms around the person and cried.

" I'm so, so, sorry." he sobbed.

"There, there." he said awkwardly while patting Hermione's head. After a few minutes he calmed down, and the person stroking his hair asked, "Are you all right now, Mr. Chronos?"

Shock and embarrassment permeated through him as he pulled back and saw that the person he'd been bawling on was none other than Professor Eichel.

"Merlin! Professor! I'm so sorry!" Hermione wished he weren't blushing so hard.

Eichel waved his apology aside. "It's quite all right, Mr. Chronos. It's perfectly normal for you to lose control after what you saw. I must admit, it terrified even me."

"But still—" he moaned in misery. "I thought you were someone else, I'm really sorry, professor."

"You must really care about this person a lot." As Hermione cocked his head in curiosity, Eichel smiled softly and added, "Boys aren't usually very vocal about their feelings."

"Oh." Hermione felt his cheeks heat up. He didn't really think about things like that, he'd have to be more careful.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Chronos. I, for one, think that it would be a nice change to meet a boy who isn't constantly asserting how 'manly' he is." he smiled and patted his leg. "I still have a class with the first years, Merlin knows I shouldn't leave them unsupervised for _too_ long. I'll see you in class, Mr. Chronos." He nodded at him before leaving.

Hermione flopped down on the bed he was sitting on. He wasn't sure which one was worse: his fear of Voldemort and its being broadcasted to the whole of his batch, or his mortification at sobbing on his professor's robes.

Well, at least he had some time to kill. Merlin knows that Madame Pomfrey wasn't going to let him out till she had forced about a dozen potions down his throat. He rolled over to a side and yawned. All that boggart drama had taken a toll on his body. He _could_ use some sleep. After all, it wasn't as if he had a good night's sleep yesterday, with all the drama over his disappearance. If he happened to skip dinner, he'd just go down to the kitchens.

* * *

Sirius

Sirius attended the remainder of his classes in a daze. He tried engaging James in a discussion about Quidditch, thinking up of new pranks for the week, heck, he even tried listening to Professor McGonagall as she explained Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. But for some reason, Chronos was at the forefront of his mind.

As Chronos approached the chest, Sirius thought that something hilarious would be coming out of it, probably a spider, or a rat. But what came out of it was neither funny nor embarrassing, it was the scariest thing Sirius had ever seen. It as a man with snake-like features, and eyes as red as blood.

Though their appearances were different, he knew that it was the same person as the one he saw during the summer ball:

Lord Voldemort.

The mere thought of the man sent shivers down his spine. He was very charismatic when he spoke about his 'cause', and most of his cousins bought what he said about it being for the betterment of the Wizarding World. Though he only caught snippets of the conversation, he himself would've bought what the Dark Lord said, until he saw his eyes.

He wasn't sure of course, but before he was able to duck under the table to hide from public scrutiny, Lord Voldemort caught his eye. And Sirius froze mid-crouch when the Dark Lord's eye color turned from gray to scarlet. But it was gone as soon as Sirius had blinked. Heck, Voldemort wasn't even looking at his direction, anymore.

But he saw those cold, red eyes again, when he'd run into Voldemort by the apparition point. The Dark Lord eyed Sirius speculatively before he tried convincing the young boy to join him. Sirius used all of the Slytherin cunning left in him to formulate a non-offensive rejection of the Dark Lord's offer. He then proceeded to bow and apologize. Only after doing everything that was taught to him in etiquette class, did he dare look at Voldemort. He inclined his head and told Sirius to think about it, and he looked as if he was merely a bit disappointed but still amiable. But his eyes…

Merlin, his _eyes._

His crimson gaze told Sirius that Voldemort was extremely displeased and it promised him of horrors that would await him if he didn't become a Death Eater.

And they were those very eyes that Sirius saw in the creature that emerged from the trunk. Though the Voldemort he met was handsome and charming, this one's appearance seemed to strike fear into hearts of everyone—ally or foe.

The biggest question Sirius had, however, was when did Chronos meet the Dark Lord? And under what circumstances? Did he try to recruit him? Was he a death eater now? Did he decline? Was he a traitor?

Crazy, implausible theories were floating around in his mind, and he couldn't stop thinking about them. It was starting to give him a headache.

"Are you all right, Padfoot?" Remus voiced from where he was sprawled on his bed.

"Hmm? What was that?" Sirius asked distractedly.

"He asked if you were all right." Peter said. "You've been really quiet since DADA."

"I—," Sirius paused. It unsettled him when he realized that he wasn't sure how he was feeling. "I don't really know."

James sat up and looked at him in concern. "What's on your mind?"

_A lot of things,_ Sirius thought bitterly. _Chronos, Voldemort, Death Eaters, Chronos, my damn parents, my 'fiancee', my brother, and Chronos. _

"Can I borrow your cloak, James?" Sirius asked abruptly.

"All right," James said slowly.

"Thanks." Sirius said sincerely as he took the Invisibility Cloak from his best friend's trunk. He was thanking James not just for lending him the cloak, but for not asking why he needed it and understanding that he wanted to be alone.

"Be careful." Peter said as he made his way out of the room.

Sirius wandered around the school for a few minutes before deciding to go down to the kitchens to get some food. He hadn't realized that he'd eaten so little during dinner. As the portrait swung open, he was immediately swarmed by a dozen or so house elves.

"Master Sirius! You is coming back!" Daisy—if Sirius recalled correctly—bowed to him. "Is you wanting some food?"

"Yes, Daisy," he gave her a charming smile. She looked about ready to cry when he said her name. "Some roast beef and potatoes sound good. As well as a cup of pumpkin juice." he added.

"The food is coming soon Master Sirius! You is sitting next to Master Daniel over there!" another house elf—Tinny—gestured towards the tables.

_Daniel? _he looked at the table and his jaw dropped.

It was Chronos.

_How the heck did he find the kitchens? How'd he get in?_ he thought to himself. _He's only been in the castle for a month! _

He stood awkwardly a few feet from the table, not really wanting to confront his roommate. However, he had no choice in the matter when Daisy came back with his plate and pushed him onto the seat directly in front of Chronos.

He started when Sirius plopped down onto the seat. "Black, what're you doing here?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Eating, Chronos. What else?" he said as he shoved a large piece of beef into his mouth.

"Oh…right."

The two continued to eat in silence. Sirius, however, was not used to the quiet and broke it after a few minutes. "How'd you find the kitchens?"

"I—Alice showed me."

"Oh, I see."

Silence.

"So where've you been since DADA?"

"Hospital Wing…you know how Madame Pomfrey is."

Sirius chuckled dryly. "Unfortunately."

Silence.

"When did you meet You-Know-Who?"

Chronos choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking. "_I'm sorry_?"

Sirius winced at his lack of tact. "Er—I—your boggart…"

"I—I don't think that's any of your business."

"Are you a Death Eater?" Sirius demanded.

"No," Chronos sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever did I _do_ to make you think I was one? And if I were really one, did you think I'd go and say yes?"

"Well…I…" it then occurred to Sirius, that Chronos didn't act like a usual Death Eater suspect. He didn't blab about pureblood supremacy, curse students behind their backs or anything that could be considered remotely evil.

"See? Even you can't give me a legitimate answer." Chronos slumped in his chair and sighed.

Sirius wasn't keen on breaking the silence anymore. He was a bit embarrassed by his question. Gryffindor or not, he shouldn't have accused Chronos straight to his face…even if he and James just did that last week. He finished up the rest of his roast beef and chugged down his pumpkin. Just as he was about to leave, Chronos spoke.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he whispered.

Sirius whirled around and gaped at him. "What?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Chronos glanced up from his plate and looked him in the eye. The amount of pain in his eyes stunned Sirius into silence.

"I've been bullied before, you know. This isn't exactly my first time." he said quietly. "But it's so much harder when I have to share a room with you."

"We aren't bullying you!" The moment the sentence left his lips, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. Especially when he saw the fire that sparked in Chronos' eyes.

"Not bullying?" Chronos laughed wryly. "Everyday you prank me, vanish my clothes, burn my homework, put trip jinxes on me, hide my books, make fun of me, invent ridiculous rumors about me, accuse me of being a Death Eater! If that isn't bullying, Black, I don't know what is!" his voice had escalated into a shout somewhere in between. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked in a calmer tone.

"It was because of that time you looked at Peter—"

"And because I looked at your friend in a strange way, you can do all those things to me?"

"You looked like you were ready to murder him on the spot!" Sirius said hotly.

Chronos quieted, a look of dismay on his face. "He reminds me of someone." he said, sadness seeped into his voice. "I had a friend whose parents were murdered when he was a year old. And a friend of them betrayed them, leading to their deaths. That friend of theirs looks exactly like Pettigrew, and that's why I disliked him when I first saw him."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but he found himself struck speechless. So he wasn't judging Peter all this time?

"But I never showed any kind of hostility towards Peter after that day, so what else?"

"Well," Sirius said slowly. "There's Evans…"

Chronos sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I don't like Lily _that _way."

"Why not? You both seem so cozy and touchy-feely all the time!"

The corners of Chronos' lips quirked up."Touchy…feely?"

"Yeah! You know! Touching? And—and feeling?"

Chronos snickered at his rather poor explanation and Sirius huffed at him.

"If I could get Potter and Lily together, I would."

"You would?" he asked, startled.

Chronos shrugged. "Of course. Potter _obviously_ likes her a lot. The problem is, Lily isn't into bloody ponces. He has to change if he wants to get the girl."

"I've been telling him to give up recently. Evans doesn't look like she'll relent any time soon."

"I think," Chronos looked contemplative, "that those two are going to end up together someday, if Potter's head deflates a bit."

Sirius chuckled, surprising Chronos. "Yeah, he does have an ego problem."

"Says the guy who's been bragging about being the best beater alive." Chronos teased him. "So…truce?" he asked uneasily.

Sirius was surprised at this gesture. He wasn't expecting Chronos to forgive them so quickly for what they did to him.

"Truce," Sirius shook his hand and smiled at him.

"C'mon, let's get back to Gryffindor Tower. Merlin knows we might get caught by Filch if we stay any longer.

And the two didn't speak to each other again that night, save for a "good night" when they climbed into their respective beds. Sirius knew that Chronos was still a bloody mystery, but at least he wasn't evil.

Or at least, didn't seem to be.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Well…this update took long. :( I'm sorry! College, you know? I've been busy. Plus, I started a new story, and that one was more fleshed out that this. I know I promised monthly updates, but my sched just can't take it! I thought of abandoning this story, but I decided that I hated unfinished stories, and I wouldn't want to subject anyone to that. :P So again, thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

**Anonymous reviews are always welcome! :)**

**P.S. Can anyone guess what Eichel's boggart is? :P**


	8. 5th year: She's the pretend listener

**Chapter VIII: She the Pretend-Listener  
**

OWLs week was fast approaching—or at least, that's what it seemed to Hermione. In truth, it was only late October, but that didn't stop him from creating a color-coded study schedule that he dutifully followed. He had already read all his books more than twice, counting the times he read it when he was still in his original time period. This particular free period, Hermione was dutifully creating a reviewer for Potions. If he ever made it in time for OWLs in 1995, Harry and Ron would be able to use the reviewers he made.

He blinked back tears as he thought of his bestfriends. Although Lily was proving to be great company, she could not compare to the utter feeling of acceptance he had with Harry and Ron. The dynamics of their friendship was different—after all, they _had _faced a mountain troll together. But it wasn't _just that._ In Hermione Granger's life, nothing was ever _simple._

Whenever he was around, Lily seemed to be a bit clumsier, just as Ginny was with Harry. It had been unnerving to see the meaningful looks and coy smiles Lily was sending his way. Of course, he gave her the benefit of the doubt. Really? Lily liked _him_? It was absurd to even _think _it. Unfortunately, the proof seemed to be undeniable.

This was the reason Hermione made a speedy exit from their Charms classroom and holed himself inside the Room of Requirement; he didn't want to encourage her feelings towards him. Sending mixed signals was one of the worst things he could do. His lips quirked upward when he remembered Ron and the disastrous Yule Ball; he never could understand just exactly _what_ Ron wanted from him.

Avoiding Lily from time to time might help lessen what she could only call as 'clingyness' towards him. However, until she actually said anything to him, he would try to pretend as if he knew nothing. Women never liked guys that assumed too much, even if what they assumed was correct. It was probably why Lily hated James so much. Harry's father was so arrogant, he believed Lily was dying to go out with him. And Lily hated James because it was true and she didn't want to admit that she kind of liked the arrogant prick. If only James toned down his ego, and Lily swallowed her pride, then Hermione wouldn't be in this situation.

James still glared at him a lot, but he never outright said anything against him anymore, probably because of his newly founded truce with Sirius. When he had told James that he and Hermione were calling it quits, James blew up and prattled on about how Hermione was dark and should not be allowed in school. Sirius' temper had flared and soon he was shouting about how James was a total prat and Lily would never go out with him. The shouting match was broken by Remus, who reprimanded both of them in a loud voice that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's.

In the end, Sirius got James to agree to leave Hermione alone, but he was obviously not happy about it. These days, Sirius greeted him whenever they saw each other and occasionally, they engaged in polite conversation. Although they still weren't friendly towards each other, it was a far cry from the bully-victim relationship they used to have. Oftentimes, however, he would catch Sirius looking at him as if he were a puzzle to figure out.

Hermione sighed and closed his notebook. He decided that he had killed enough time, and headed down to dinner. Upon reaching the Great Hall, he spotted a sullen looking Lily seated at the end of the Gryffindor table and he seated himself in front of her. Alice gave him a smile in greeting, but Lily was too busy glaring at her potatoes to notice him.

Hermione was just about to start eating when someone plopped on the bench beside him and looped his arms around his shoulders.

"And how are you? My sweet desert potato?"

"You're certainly getting more creative," Hermione replied wryly. Frank Longbottom, Neville's future father grinned at him cheekily. He had started hanging out with them a few days back, when Hermione had helped him with his Potions essay. He was in a higher year than they were, and was reluctant to ask help from someone in 5th year. Alice, his best friend and Neville's future mother, was the one who pointed him in Hermione's direction. After explaining his lessons in plainer terms, Frank announced that Hermione was the most wonderful, divine being in this world, and he'd started the ridiculous petnames ever since.

"Not as creative as you, my beautiful pumpkin god," Frank batted his eyelashes at him, which drew a snort from Alice.

Lily looked up and glared at Frank, his statement had interrupted her intense torture session with her now, mashed potatoes.

"Well, you're cranky today." He commented.

"Thanks, Frank," she said moodily. As her eyes slid from him to Hermione, she started and looked absolutely flustered. "Oh, hi Daniel. I didn't see you there." She squeaked.

"Hello, Lily," Hermione gave her a smile to hide the unease he felt at her reaction.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Oh, here and there," he replied vaguely, and Lily glared at him.

Frank extended a finger and wagged it in front of Lily's face. "Nuh-uh. You won't be able to get the dude if you keep on being so pushy and clingy."

"Frank!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

"What?" he bit off a piece of bread and chewed thoughtfully. "I remember the time _I_ dated Sally Watson from Hufflepuff. Damn, wasn't she the most needy woman I ever had the misfortune of dating—"

"Frank! That's really mean!" Hermione chastised him.

"Well it would be mean if it weren't true," Alice amended. "What?" she added at the equally scandalized looks on Hermione's and Lily's faces. "She was considering poisoning my pumpkin juice because she saw me and Frank talking in the corridor."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that time." Frank shuddered. "And she told me to sign a betrothal contract so she'd be reassured I wouldn't leave her for Alice. Pffft." The look on his face suggested that him having a relationship with his bestfriend seemed completely ludicrous. And when Hermione glanced at Alice, he was surprised to see the same expression on her face.

So how in the world did Neville come to be? He tried to wipe the amused smile off his face, but wasn't able to do it fast enough.

"Something amusing, my beautiful cherry-cheeked cherub?" Frank grinned cheekily. "Did you finally see the resemblance between Lily and Sally? Apart from their names?"

Hermione almost nodded his agreement, but the death glare Lily was sending them kept his face straight.

"I am not needy, pushy, or clingy, Frank Longbottom." Lily said waspishly.

"Suuuuure, Evans." Frank gave her a mockingly-indulgent smile and Hermione had just enough time to cover his ears, when the famous Lily Evans shouting began.

"OH MY GOD FRANK LONGBOTTOM, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE—"

"Calm down, Evans! Jeez, if you stop being so high-strung—"

"Frank," Alice said in warning.

"—maybe, Daniel will go out with you!"

"Bugger," Alice and Hermione muttered.

There was a one second-delay before the explosion hit.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! HOW DARE YOU IMPLY SOMETHING LIKE THAT FRANK LONGBOTTOM! DANIEL AND I ARE FRIENDS-!"

"Yeah, you're about as 'friendly' to him as that girl is to Black!" Frank retorted jerked his head to the entrance of the Great Hall.

Hermione craned his head and caught a glimpse of Sirius with a blonde girl on his arm.

"AND WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Lily roared.

"Well, in case your mental faculties have shut down yet again—" Frank said jokingly, but he was starting to sound annoyed.

"Seriously how old are you guys?" Alice sighed exasperatedly.

Hermione tuned the three of them out and focused on the two near the entrance. The girl had golden ringlets that framed her small, comely face. The rest of her hair was tied back in a high pony tail, and Hermione was instantly jealous of her beautiful and manageable curls. She seemed very shy, as she was looking down and only snuck glances at Sirius as she fixed his necktie.

Hermione shifted his gaze to the Black heir and was surprised to see him looking stiff and uncomfortable. Had Sirius finally met his match in a girl? He'd never known Sirius to ever be intimidated by a girl, even a ridiculously pretty one. When Sirius had leaned down and kissed the girl on the cheek, then proceeded to walk away hastily, Hermione's eyebrows shot to his hairline. Sirius Black, woman-charmer extraordinaire, running away from a woman? He dropped his gaze when Sirius came within the vicinity of the Gryffindor table, resolutely staring at his plate until the raven-haired boy passed him and took a seat.

He caught the tail of her friends' argument. "…won't you, Daniel?" When Hermione looked up, it was to the expectant and somewhat anxious gaze of Lily. Alice had her eyebrow raised and Frank was surveying him with a bemused expression.

Wanting to finish the argument, Hermione nodded, agreeing with Lily. "Of course, Lily." This was expected of him, he decided. Since Frank had started sitting with them, a pattern was established. It usually started with Frank irritating Lily, and Lily overreacting, and Alice attempting to calm both of them down. It always ended when Hermione finally took a side, usually Lily's, just so they could eat their meals in relative peace.

What Hermione wasn't expecting was for Lily to blush brightly and give him the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

_Uh oh._ _What did I just agree to?_ Hermione conveyed this message to Frank with a look and his friend merely gazed at him pointedly as if to say "_This is what you get for not siding with me"._

"Thanks, Daniel!" Lily giggled. Hermione winced inwardly. If it was enough to get Lily so excited that she giggled uncontrollably, then he was in some serious trouble. "I'll head to the dorm if you guys don't mind." She giggled again. _Very_ serious trouble, indeed.

Alice opted to go with Lily, and when the two had finally left, Hermione turned to Frank questioningly.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not telling you," he preempted mock-moodily.

"Come on, Frank. What did I just agree to?"

"Not te-elliiiiing!" Frank sang.

"At least please tell me it isn't serious?" Hermione pleaded.

Frank raised his hands. "Hohoho. It is _most definitely_ serious. So serious you could _die._"

"Die?" He echoed dubiously.

Frank shrugged. "Well not really die. But maybe get seriously maimed if you make a wrong decision."

"That bad huh?"

"Worse."

* * *

The next day, Hermione woke up with a splitting headache. He cursed Frank Longbottom to the highest heavens. The young timetraveler barely had any sleep because of his dreaded agreement with Lily Evans. When he pulled back his curtains he was surprised to see Sirius up and about, fiddling with some kind of metal tub.

"Morning." He greeted Sirius. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." The other boy shrugged. "You going to Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade?" Hermione echoed.

"Yes, you know that town near us with all those little shops and creepy haunted house?" he asked sarcastically.

Hermione hadn't even known it was a Hogsmeade weekend. But now that he thought about it, there was a growing pit of dread in his stomach. _Please let it be anything but that._

"I might head down to see what's there." He decided.

"Need a guide?"

Hermione's eyebrows shot upwards. "Are you offering?"

Sirius made a face. "Nah, James would kill me if I went without him. Especially since Lily turned him down rather violently yet again."

_Oh dear, merciful Merlin._

When Hermione went down to the common room, he found Lily dressed in a pale blue dress and cardigan. Perhaps Snape had finally had the guts to ask her out.

"Hey Lily! You look great!" he complimented sincerely. "Going to Hogsmeade with someone?" he asked in what he hoped sounded teasing.

Lily blushed and hit him lightly on the arm. "You're not so bad yourself. If you _must _know, I _am _going to Hogsmeade with someone."

Hermione grinned at her uneasily. "Any chance it's Potter?"

Lily laughed at her and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Daniel, let's get going before we run out of places to eat." She turned away from Hermione, and therefore missed the look of horror that was plastered on his face. He bit back a groan as he realized the consequences of his 'pretend-listening'. James was going to kill him. But not if Snape spotted them first.

* * *

On very rare occasions, Sirius woke up earlier than any of his other dormmates; Hogsmeade weekends just happened to be one of those rare occasions. He stretched and stood at the foot of James' bed, contemplating how he'd wake his friend up. He pulled back the curtains and saw that James was at the edge of his bed.

Perfect.

Sirius took his sweet time, the others would wake up _after _James did, preferably _because_ of him. He transfigured one of the boxes he'd found into a large metal tub. Before he could put his plan into action, the curtains to the bed on the farthest end of their room opened and he found himself looking at Chronos.

"Morning," he greeted him. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." He said and engaged Chronos in small talk. Let nobody say that he was devoid of manners. Until now, Chronos still remained a mystery to him. So maybe James was right and there was indeed _something_ about the transfer student that was off. But that didn't mean it was bad…right? Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he focused on the task at hand.

Snickering, he placed the tub beside James' bed and filled it with ice cold water.

He positioned himself opposite the side James was sleeping and cast a tickling charm.

Immediately, James woke up and started laughing. He tried to find where he was being tickled; he rolled over and then—

SPLASH.

"HOLY—FUCKING—" and the room was filled with expletives from James and raucous laughter from Sirius.

Remus' curtains were ripped open and the werewolf glared balefully at the two of them before flopping back down on his bed with a groan. Peter groggily stepped out of the bed and looked at Sirius, who was still laughing, and James who was still spluttering. It took him a while before the hilarity of the situation hit him. And soon, he joined Sirius on the floor, laughing.

Sirius recovered enough to toss James a towel. The said boy made a rude gesture—which made Sirius laugh even harder—and slammed the door to the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

"Was that really necessary?" Remus rolled in bed and raised his head to look at Sirius. "I wanted to sleep a little bit more."

"It's Hogsmeade day," Sirius reminded him. To Remus, Hogsmeade weekend equals chance to buy loads of chocolate from Honeydukes.

"Hogsmeade!" he jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom. Finding it locked, he banged on the door, "MAKE IT QUICK! WE'RE GOING TO HOGSMEADE! IF ALL THAT SWEET CHOCOLATE IS GONE BY THE TIME I GET THERE, SO HELP ME JAMES POTTER—"

Sirius held on to his bed frame to keep him from falling down with laughter. All thoughts of Daniel Chronos were forgotten.

* * *

Chronos had a death wish, it seemed. The Marauders had been shopping at Honeydukes when they spotted Lily on a date. Naturally, James forced Sirius to go spy on them, since he believed going himself would be too 'conspicuous'. Sirius scoffed, as if his spying wasn't at all noticeable. Peter was probably the more suitable candidate, but he didn't want any part in it.

To his surprise, it was actually Chronos with Lily, and he felt a surge of anger at the boy. That filthy liar. He said he wasn't at all interested in Lily. Obviously, that wasn't the case, as they were walking arm in arm to the village's bookshop, Tomes and Scrolls. Once they entered, Sirius counted to ten before following them inside, arriving just in time to see Lily excuse herself from Chronos and head to the washroom. They were the only people in the shop apart from the shopkeeper who was discussing something with a tall hooded gentleman at the counter.

He approached Chronos, whirled him around and grabbed him by the collar.

"Are you out of your mind?" he whispered angrily. "What happened to 'I'm not interested in Lily'!"

It took a moment before Chronos recovered from his surprise. "Black, let me explain—"

"Yes, I would very much like to hear what you have to say," he spat venomously.

"It isn't like that!" Chronos said. He kept glancing at the door to the restroom. "You have to help me!"

"Help you—what?" Sirius asked, confused. What could Chronos possibly need help in?

"It's Lily! I was pretending to listen to her raving last night and unknowingly agreed to a date!"

Sirius let out a disbelieving laugh. "You expect me to believe you _accidentally_—?"

"Yes!" he huffed. "It's the truth. Frank wouldn't tell me what I ended up agreeing to. I didn't know it was even a Hogsmeade weekend. Please I need your help!"

Massaging his temples, Sirius said, "All right, calm down, what help could you possibly need?"

"I need you to sabotage this date."

Sirius blinked at him. "What?"

Chronos looked guilty at the very idea, but also resignedly determined. "There is no other way. I have to get her off my back!"

"You really don't like Evans, do you?" he had to make sure this wasn't a joke on Chronos' part.

"I swear. I don't like doing this to her, but she just won't be dissuaded." Chronos was washing his hands in his palms at this point. Boy, he was actually serious.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Well I—"

"Mr. Black, how fortunate that we should encounter each other here." A third voice interrupted.

Sirius' insides froze. He knew that voice, and he hoped never to hear it again, especially in such close quarters. He looked over Chronos' shoulder, and saw the man at the counter was less than a foot away. Unwillingly, he raised his head to meet those piercing gray eyes that radiated power and coldness.

Chronos, who seemed to be able to read Sirius' body language also turned around to face the man. To his credit, the brunette managed to look at the man without any outward display of fear except for his shaking fists, which he hastily hid in his coat pockets.

"Sir, it is indeed fortuitous that we meet here. What brings you to Hogsmeade?" Sirius managed to ask politely, ignoring his instincts to flee and hide under his duvet forever.

"Business, I'm afraid." He glanced at Chronos and smiled, sincerely if Sirius hadn't known just who this man was. "Ah, but we're being impolite. You haven't introduced me to your charming young friend, here."

Sirius would do as was expected of him. He didn't want to introduce Chronos to him, but it would finally prove whether or not the transfer student was a follower of the dark. But he was sure the mystery surrounding him would pique the man's interest.

The Black Heir dipped his head. "Sir, this is my friend, Daniel Chronos, he is a fifth year transfer student from Spellstruck Academy. Daniel, I would like you to meet our family friend, Mr. Thomas Riddle."

The name seemed to be familiar to Chronos as he stiffened for moment, before forcing himself to relax and shake the hand that was extended to him.

"It's my pleasure, Mr. Riddle." Chronos smiled politely.

"Why, the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Chronos." Riddle said. "I don't believe I have ever heard of…what was it…Spellstruck Academy?"

"It is more of a private home tutoring kind of schooling, sir."

"I see. I believe you are the first ever transfer student that Hogwarts has ever accepted. Pray tell, how did you apply for it?"

Chronos was visibly sweating, but he answered in the same confident tone. "I contacted the Headmaster and relayed my desire to join Hogwarts. Naturally, I had to undergo a few tests to ensure that I had the required skill to keep up with my classmates in fifth year."

"I see," Riddle smiled again. "I'm afraid I must take my leave, I have a meeting in a about half an hour that I do not wish to miss." He headed for the door and stopped just before he exited. "I hope that we would see more of each other in the future, Mr. Chronos. And I hope that you will reach a decision on the apprenticeship I've offered, Mr. Black."

Apprenticeship. Sirius would have snorted if he wasn't so terrified. "I shall endeavor to give you an answer by the end of the school year, sir."

"I look forward to it." Riddle gave them one last glance, but his eyes didn't turn red like last time. "Good day." And with that, he stepped out of the shop.

Chronos slumped on the bookshelf behind him, panting, and Sirius braced himself by putting both of his hands on the shelf and placing his forehead on Chronos' shoulder. The brunette was supporting him by his elbows since Sirius' legs felt like jelly. It was utterly embarrassing, but after the ordeal, he didn't believe Chronos would ever mock him for his moment of weakness. There was silence before Chronos spoke.

"Was that…who I think it was?" he murmured.

"Depends on who you thought it was." Sirius still could not stand on his own. Riddle was downright terrifying even when he wasn't trying. He never wanted to be within fifty feet of that man ever again.

"Voldemort." Sirius wouldn't have heard him say it if his ear wasn't inches away from Chronos' mouth.

"How do you know that name?"

The answer never came as a strangled gasp startled both of them. They looked in the direction of the sound and saw Evans looking at them in shock. Only then did the two of them realize how…promiscuous their position looked to an outsider. They flew apart so quickly, one would think they were summoned off each other.

"You and—and him!" she exclaimed.

"Lily! It's not what you think—"

"Evans really you should listen—"

But Evans would hear none of it. "It's okay, I understand. At least I know why you never seemed to have any interest in me." She babbled, but looked on the brink of tears. "Well I'll just, um, go." And she ran off.

"Lily! Wait!" Chronos shouted but made no move to run after her. He groaned and dragged his palm down his face. "Of all the luck…"

"Well," Sirius couldn't help commenting. "At least you have _one_ problem solved."

"And about a dozen other that emerged," he grimaced.

Both didn't want to say it, but they knew that all those problems centered on one person.

Voldemort.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been neglecting this fic! It took about two years before I actually got inspired to work on it again. Sorry for that. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Merry Christmas! Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner! :)**


End file.
